Born For This
by Madame Fist
Summary: A new, and sinister threat announces himself against the PPG and RRB, and after a 4 year battle they lose. With our heroes gone, the world is his for the taking, but what of the four children they left behind? And are the PPG and RRB really dead? It's up to them to save their parents, it's up to them to save the day, after all, they were born for this. Original pairings, r&r :)
1. Discovery

So, this is one of my new stories, that I've finally decided to post. I haven't completed it yet, but I've written a fair few chapters so far. I wanted to finish it then post it but I've gotten impatient and decided to just go for it. It's a little/a lot different to my usual sort of stuff, but I think you'll like it just the same. Be sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

_9__th__ October 2028…_

Benjamin had barely swung his legs out of the flat sheet covered block of concrete they called a bed, when a small, but strong, pair of arms seized him round the shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Happy birthday Benji!" A voice whispered softly. Benjamin sighed, patting his little sister's head affectionately.

"Thanks." He said shortly.

"I made you this." She said, thrusting something small into his palm.

Rubbing his eyes blearily, he pulled the cord of the bedside lamp, the only light in the room, to try and get a better look at what she'd handed him. It was a bracelet, made from a piece of old black shoelace, a big red button in the middle of it.

A small smile crept up his face. "Thanks, again." He said quietly. "It's real nice. But shouldn't you be getting back to your room?"

"I had to say happy birthday to my big brother! It doesn't matter if I get caught." She shrugged, bouncing slightly on the bed, it squeaking loudly in reply.

"It does matter." He replied bluntly, as he fixed the bracelet onto his wrist. "Go on, go back to your room, I don't want you ending up in the cellar today."

"But, but it's your birthday!" Beatrix protested, folding her arms. Benjamin stood up and looked down at her.

"Exactly. So, back to bed, and I'll see you when they wake us. I'm sure they'll be coming around soon, then I'll see you at breakfast."

She sighed dramatically, but slowly opened the door to his bedroom, creeping back to hers. Benjamin hoped none of the care-workers caught her on her way.

Benjamin hated that title: care-workers. That kind of hinted that they were supposed to look after the children at the orphanage. They didn't. The staff at Copse View Orphanage were cruel and abusive. They beat them, and they used starvation as a punishment. His younger cousin Brandon hadn't been granted any food for 7 days now just for laughing when a care-worker tripped on a toy. He'd then got the blame and his eating privileges taken away.

Benjamin, Beatrix and Blair had been stealing him food from their own plates, of course. He'd be near dead by now if they hadn't, or at least pretty ill. Regardless of how much the four cousins looked out for each other, they were all pretty thin, and looking worse for wear. But so were all the kids there.

Glancing over at the other bed in the room, he looked at Brandon, who was still fast asleep, an arm dangling near the floor, and a patch of blonde hair peering out from under the sparse covers.

Every morning when he woke up, Benjamin had a little ritual: He made sure Brandon was still there; still there and still alive, then he'd go to the toilet, and walk back to his room the long way, passing his younger sister Beatrix and his cousin Blair's room, making sure both were okay in there too. Still there and still alive. Seeing as Beatrix had visited him this morning, he'd assume Blair was doing okay (hell, it wasn't like the girl couldn't stand up for herself, but as the oldest, Benjamin felt he had a responsibility to all of his remaining family) and leave his toilet trip this morning.

The last step of his morning ritual was to think about his parents. His Mom and his Dad. Blossom and Brick Jojo. He remembered them fondly, and well. He was five when they had died, Beatrix was only one. He thought about the last time he had seen them, his Dad scruffing his hair as he passed and said goodbye, his mother scooping him up and planting a kiss on his cheek. She'd told him she loved him, and they wouldn't be long. They were only doing what they had to do.

Except he never saw them again. None of them did. Blair's and Brandon's parents, his aunts and uncles, had died that day too. Blair was 3, Brandon 2. And his grandfather had passed the day before, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

Nine years had passed since then, and the four of them had been sent to orphanage after orphanage, children's home after children's home. Copse View was the worst one they'd set foot in, and unfortunately the one they'd been at the longest. Everyday they found themselves hoping they got moved again.

But the state the world was in now, kids were being left orphans left right and centre. The home's got fuller and fuller, and the more crowded they got, the more bloodthirsty the staff became. But just as much as kids were being delivered to the homes, they were also being collected, fostered out. But the Jojo's were not allowed to be fostered out. It was in the homes they stayed, until Benjamin turned 18 at least.

Being five when that fateful day happened, Benjamin remembered it the most vividly. Beatrix and Brandon had absolutely no recollection of their parents, neither of them even knew what they looked like, they had lived off their cousin and siblings descriptions of them. Blair vaguely remembered her parents, she hung onto each memory she could, more precious to her then anything she could ever own.

But there was one thing Benjamin remembered, which was perhaps the most precious thing about the four of them. He knew none of his cousins or his sister remembered them, and it was the only thing he had failed to educate them on. Making sure Brandon was sleeping, Benjamin got up, tip toeing over to the set of drawers they shared and picking up the shard of mirror atop of it.

Staring intently at his reflection, he watched his deep crimson eyes go from normal (as normal as red eyes could be) pupils, to glowing red orbs as he focused. He blinked, nervous he'd wake Brandon, and placed the mirror back down before he shattered it even more, pulling a hand through his scruffy red hair that hit his collarbone.

Being the son of two super powered people, as were his sister and cousins, Benjamin was born with superpowers. They were apart of who he was, they were natural to him. But he couldn't use them. And he couldn't let his sister and cousins in on it either. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth what could happen…

He shivered. Not worth the risk.

But their powers were what caused them to be victim of many beatings. Beatings that may not necessarily always hurt them, but this didn't stop the care-workers from trying harder.

Benjamin had lost count how many times him or one of the others had came in limping, black and blue, then an hour later were completely healed. This frustrated the staff. So they'd try harder next time, starve these four just that little bit longer, beat them that little bit harder.

Benjamin, Beatrix, Brandon and Blair Jojo were also ostracized due to how different they were. One of them only had to lose their temper and inexplicably obliterate an object, or bend something with ease that should not have bent, in front of someone and they'd be labeled a dangerous freak. Benjamin, of course, knew what was happening. And each time it did, he pondered whether it was worth filling his family in on what was happening to them, and that it was perfectly natural for them, but he never did. It simply wasn't worth the risk it could impose on them.

One of the main reasons they seemed to move all the time was due to the amount of things, and sometimes even other children, they had damaged.

"_But, I didn't mean to!" _He'd shout, as he was dragged away.

"_You're a cruel, violent child!"_

He shook his head; he wasn't cruel or violent. None of them were, they were just, misunderstood. Different. Special, he'd tell his sister when she'd cry about it.

Now, on his 14th birthday, nine years since he freely used his powers as he should, he'd gotten used to not using them. He'd pretty much convinced himself they wouldn't work properly anyway (even though he knew himself they did, if he wanted them to). He wouldn't admit it, but he was almost too scared to try to use them properly. To try to fly, or shoot jets of burning light from his palms. Or breath fire as his father could, that had always been a favourite of his as a small child.

The care-workers knew they were different, those Jojo's. They weren't allowed to be separated to different care homes. They weren't allowed to be fostered, like so many of the other children did.

They watched them more.

Brandon turned in bed, clicking his dark navy eyes open, and looking at Benjamin. "Happy birthday Ben." He muttered, sitting up slowly.

Benjamin grunted in reply.

"You're like a proper teenager now." He said as he stretched.

"Pretty much." Benjamin agreed. "Only 4 more years, then I can get all of us out of here."

Brandon nodded dreamily. That was their dream. The moment Benjamin turned 18 they were out of there, him as their legal guardian.

Their bedroom door swung open then, a ragged, angry looking woman poking her head in. "Get up!" She squawked, slamming the door behind her.

"Good morning to you too." Benjamin muttered in reply.

* * *

Beatrix pulled the mangled old brush through her hair with great difficulty, wincing as a clump of bright red knots came with the brush.

Blinking as a few tears fell from her cerise cherry pink eyes, she tried in vain to get her hair to a knot free state. It was long, thick and unruly, possessing a mind of its own, as Blair told her daily. Wavy and reaching her ankles, she was in desperate need of a good trim.

But the care-workers refused to do so, and getting ahold of a pair of scissors in this place was like uncovering a pot of gold. Blair's thick, spiky black hair was much longer then she liked it too, reaching halfway down her back at the minute.

The raven haired girl tutted as she snatched the brush from her young cousins hands, beginning to attempt to tame her mane herself.

The same weathered looking woman threw their door open, howling at them to get up and come down for breakfast. Blair gave the woman a signature death glare in reply, squinting her mint green eyes at her.

"I swear to God if I ever get ahold of a pair of scissors I'll cut that old witches' throat before I tend to your hair." She hissed, her hand swooping down Beatrix's back. It took a few strokes before she realized the brush was no longer in her hand, but tangled in the redhead's bushy hair.

Said redhead gasped. "Blair! There's no need to get all, pyscho! And watch it, you almost pulled it out of my scalp!"

"Do you want me to help you or not?" She barked in reply, resting a hand on her prepubescent hip.

"Help please." Beatrix giggled, swinging her legs off the rickety old stool she sat on.

As much as they bickered, they got on tremendously really, regardless of being like chalk and cheese. Blair, a black haired, mint green eyed feisty, violent and sometimes damn right out of control, mini version of her mother, and Beatrix, an opinionated, bossy, refined clever clogs mini version of _her_ mother.

About 20 minutes later, her hair was as knot free as it was going to get, so they gave up, heading down to eat after they quickly washed and changed.

When they entered the dining room, both received a blow to the back of the head from afore mentioned witch. "What took you both so long? What are you up to?" She demanded.

"We were brushing through my hair." Beatrix bleated, edging away and heading for Benjamin, who had just risen from his seat. Brandon was wolfing down some toast while the care-worker in charge was distracted.

"Not a crime, last I checked?" Blair spat angrily.

The woman narrowed her eyes but dropped it.

"Happy birthday man." Blair said, sitting down by her red eyed cousin, slapping him on the back so hard it winded him.

"Hmph." He replied, glaring at the woman who was surveying the children like a hawk. "More like just, birthday."

* * *

It was raining hard that day. But that was typical; it always seemed to be raining these days. Especially in Townsville. She wasn't in Townsville right now though. She was 40 miles out, in the middle of nowhere.

Pulling the black raincoat she wore over her head tighter against the wind and rain, she glanced up at the large, Victorian style building a few yards in front of her.

_Copse View Orphanage,_ she read off the sign. Looking down at the tattered map she held in her hands, which was now sodden from the rain, she let out a hopeful sigh. _I really hope this one is it. We're beginning to lose hope._

Stepping inside a shabby looking reception, she carefully removed her wet coat, patting down her pinned back salt and pepper hair. She was only a short woman, standing at 4 foot 11 inches, with vibrant blue eyes. She turned her attention to the receptionist, tapping away at a computer screen. She hadn't even noticed someone had come inside.

Clearing her throat loudly, the woman at the computer behind the desk looked up lazily.

"Can I help you?"

"Sandra Jones." She said, holding a dainty hand out. The stubby receptionist stared at it, until Sandra retreated it, furrowing her brow.

"Nice to meet you… What can I help you with?" She didn't sound like it was nice at all.

"I'm looking for some children, and I was wondering if you could tell me if they are living at this orphanage?"

The woman pulled a face that said 'And-why-should-I-help-you-with-that?' So Sandra whipped out a card from her pocket.

"On his masters orders." She added politely.

Lifting her head curiously, she saw the green card with big letters on it, reading RC.

"Very well." She answered, still skeptical. "Who is it you're looking for?"

"The Jojo kids. All four of them."

Receptionist woman raised an eyebrow, then sighed tiredly. "The Jojo's are _not_ up for adoption or fostering. They are to remain in the care of us under his masters orders, you have _no_ idea the amount of people who think they can swoop in here and just –"

"I'm not here to foster. Don't you understand, I am here for his masters' work? You don't question him, do you?" Sandra asked, mock shock, her voice carrying a hint of danger. "I take that as they are here?"

Looking stumped, the receptionist gave a small nod. "They are here. All four."

"Wonderful. I request a room with them. No cameras, at his masters orders." She said, smiling commandingly, placing the card back into her pocket.

Not taking her eyes off Sandra Jones, the receptionist picked up her phone, and summoned a woman called Jane.

A tired, moth eaten woman appeared at the door, her eyes accusing. "What?" She demanded sharply.

Sandra smiled sweetly, presenting her hand again. "Sandra Jones. I am here on his masters business. About the Jojo kids?"

Jane made a 'hmf' sort of noise, her eyes wide as she stared at Sandra. "Jane Pickett. I'm in charge here."

"Charmed. Now, I require a room. No cameras, and these four children, if you may." Her voice was authoritative, daring someone to defy her.

"And why is that?"

"Because his master has sent me. Would you like me to contact him personally? Then maybe he can tell you what to do? He absolutely hates being disturbed for trivial things like this –" She began to rant offhandedly, pulling her phone from her pocket, but Jane interrupted her.

"That won't be- no, no it's fine. Come, I'll take you to a room and then bring them in. You want all four?" Jane guided her through the door.

Sandra looked around at the conditions of the place as she followed. It was shabby, every corner visible homing black mould, the floors and walls dusty. Kids peered out of their rooms, sneaking back in as Jane glared at them.

She felt enraged as she surveyed the dwelling. How could they look after children here, in a place so filthy? The children looked like characters from _Oliver Twist_.

When they got to a room right at the back of the building, Jane held the door open, and Sandra walked in sniffing haughtily at the room's condition. "I'm going to need a couple more chairs." She commented, dusting one off and perching on it, holding her hands on the table.

She grunted in reply, closing the door. Seconds later she dragged two more chairs in. "I'll be back with them in a moment. What is it you need them for exactly?"

"His master's orders, as I said. It is just a check up, Miss. Pickett. You do understand who they are?"

"Oh, okay. And yes, yes, of course. Well, they are trouble, I warn you. Especially the brunette girl. Do you want me to supervise? I keep em in line, I do." She said gruffly, a smug expression on her face.

"I can assure you I can handle them." Sandra smiled shrewdly.

Jane Pickett looked dubious, but she left. Sandra's cool and calm composure broke slightly, nerves kicking in. This could be it. She could be finally seeing them again, after 9 years, 2 of those years spent searching.

The door to the side room opened again, Miss. Pickett marching in. She stepped to the side, and a tall, redhead, with wild crimson eyes stepped in, almost the very spit of his father, followed by a shorter, scrawny blonde boy, deep navy eyes, a shorter still girl, with cold mint green eyes, spiky black hair that stuck out all over the place and lay halfway down her back. Then a small girl with cerise pink eyes, with masses of thick red hair cascading down her back, almost touching the floor.

Sandra had to keep her cool. She couldn't slip up in front of Miss. Pickett. She let out a lulling sigh then turned to the weathered woman, nodding at her, the professionalism returning. "Okay. You may go."

She huffed her way out, slamming the door. Sandra looked at the four children for a while, but then told them all to take a seat. Benjamin was evaluating her, his red eyes intense, not moving off this strangers face. But he wasn't so sure. There was something familiar about her. He couldn't quite figure it out, but there was definitely something. Brandon looked confused, and almost a little frightened. Blair was just plain glaring at her, but Beatrix was smiling a small, intrigued smile.

She continued to stare at them in amazement, until Blair huffed loudly (and oh so 'Buttercup-esque') and Sandra realized she should introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Sandra. Sandra Utonium. Does that name stir anything?" She asked cautiously, wondering how much they knew, or didn't know.

Blair, Brandon and Beatrix all looked blank (and in Blair's case, still angry), but it stirred something in Benjamin. "Utonium?" He asked.

God he even sounded like his Dad. "That's right. Though, Utonium is my married name. My maiden name is Keane."

None showed any sign of recognition. Benjamin was racking his brains. Utonium. Utonium. Why did he know that name?

There was an awkward little silence while Sandra tried to figure out where to start. _You've spent all this time trying to find them and now you've found them; you're sitting in silence! Just start from the beginning! _Her brain urged her.

"Oh!" She suddenly cried. "Benjamin, I almost forgot, here." She rummaged in her pocket, bringing out a card in a red envelope. "Happy birthday my dear."

He raised an eyebrow, sliding the card across the table and carefully opening it, eyeing her tentatively. "How do you know my name?"

Sandra only nodded at him keenly, urging him to read the card.

"_I _got him a bracelet. Well, actually I made it." Beatrix said proudly.

"That is lovely darling." Sandra said affectionately.

Benjamin paused as he shoved the ripped envelope aside and looked at her angrily. Why was she being so nice to them? What did she want?

He then looked down at the card:

_To Benjamin,_

_Happy 14__th__ Birthday my dear,_

_All my love,_

_Grandma _

He looked up at her sharply. "Grandma?"

She smiled, nodding. "That's right."

Benjamin kept looking at her. She _did_ look familiar. Awfully familiar. Bright, kind blue eyes. Not his mother's mother, rather her stepmother, but he called her Grandma nonetheless. She'd always been a Grandma to him. He suddenly remembered spending days with her while his mother and father were out defending the city. She was so familiar.

"I was married to your Grandpa, your mothers' father, Professor John Utonium. Do you remember me? Us?"

Brandon and Beatrix looked shocked. Blair still looked annoyed, though a little surprised too. "Didn't our Grandpa die?" She spat.

A sad, sullen look over took her as she looked at the pine tabletop. "He did yes, the same year you four went missing. The day before in fact."

"The same year our parents died." Benjamin said flatly, trying to keep his voice even, though his mind was hammering him with a barrage of questions. Why was she here _now?! _She was nine years too late.

"Died?" She questioned. She shook her head, a petite smile playing on her lips. "Oh no, you're parents are not dead. They are very much alive."

Brandon and Beatrix's eyes were like saucers, saucers filled to the brim with hope. "Alive? But, but they died… We were told they died…" Brandon stuttered.

Blair and Benjamin looked astonished, then furious. "No, they're dead! Them men said so!" Blair yelled.

"What men?" Sandra inquired delicately.

"The men that came and took us, the day our parents died." Blair said bitterly.

"The men that killed Robin." Benjamin said, watching Sandra's reaction.

"Yes, yes that's right. Well, for many years we all thought your parents were dead, because they told us that too. They went to face Ramiro, and never came back. The press said they were killed in battle, though you can't trust the papers as they're all controlled by him. We assumed the worst. But we mustn't assume things, especially things as important as this."

She looked them all over again. They were all scrawny looking, skinny and malnourished, faded bruises about their arms.

"They're not looking after you here are they?"

Blair scoffed. "Where have they? It's no different anywhere."

Beatrix shrugged. "It doesn't matter too much. Everything heals so quickly on us cos we're strange and all."

"What have I told you?! It's not because we're strange. Because we're-"

"Special, I know." Beatrix interrupted her brother lazily. "But everyone else just calls us freaks. We're not normal, us four. That's' why they always watch us more. And hit us more. Brandon hasn't eaten properly for a week, have you?"

Brandon shook his head.

Sandra's face screwed up in disgust. "Well don't worry, where you're going you'll be fed everyday. And they only treat you that way because they're afraid of your super powers."

"Where we're going?" Benjamin asked.

"Super powers?!" Blair, Brandon and Beatrix exclaimed vibrantly.

"What super powers? We don't _have_ super powers!" Blair cried.

"Yeah, only the people in the comics have those." Brandon mumbled, confused.

Sandra turned a disbelieving eye on Benjamin. "Your super powers…Surely you must know- You didn't tell them?!"

Benjamin looked guilty, and riled at the same time. Like his father, he was very good at the dangerous, moody, dark look, Sandra noted. "I couldn't!" He yelped eventually.

"Why not?" She pressed.

"You knew about this?!" Blair demanded.

"We have superpowers?" Brandon squeaked.

"Yes, you do. You were all born with them. You got them from your parents. They were born with them too. I mean, why else do you think unordinary things happen around you?" Sandra said. "You are four very powerful people. Benjamin."

He looked round at her quickly, half hating her for grassing him up.

"Why couldn't you tell them?"

He hesitated, not sure whether to just be honest. With a sigh he decided it was time to tell the truth. "Because, because the men who came, they said, they said they'd kill us if we used our powers again."

Sandra scoffed. "They'd have a hard time killing you four. But don't worry, I am sure any five year old whose house gets bombarded by armed men would be frightened."

"I wasn't frightened!" He cried. "Just that – well then they killed Robin before our very eyes." Benjamin said, his eyes seeming hollow.

"They, they killed someone in front of us?" Beatrix mumbled. Benjamin nodded.

"She was a friend of our parents. She was looking after us that day." Benjamin explained.

"I remember her too." Blair spoke up, Benjamin looking up at her.

"You do?"

"Yeah. She was, nice."

"Why on earth have you four never spoken about this? I do hope you've stuck together all these years." Sandra lectured.

"We have, Benjamin has looked after us." Beatrix said, a proud glow as she spoke of her brother. "And Blair, I guess."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Good, I am ever so glad. I've been looking for you four for a long time. We have much to discuss. But first we need to get you out of here, then I can explain everything." Sandra said, dusting her hands off and standing. "This place is revolting."

Beatrix giggled. "So where are we going?!"

"To the safest place on Earth."

"And how the hell are we going to get there?!" Benjamin cried doubtfully. "We can't just stroll out."

"Oh, we can." Sandra said, opening the door.

Blair snorted. "No offence lady-"

She interrupted her. "_Grandma, _not _lady._"

"_Grandma, _but we can't just wander out. I mean, don't you think we've _tried_ that one?" Blair grumbled as they all stepped out.

"My my Blair, you do have your mothers attitude. Come on. Do you have any belongings you'd like to bring with you?" She turned to face them, hands on hips.

"Nope."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Okay, then let's go."

* * *

They got to the door leading to the reception, when Miss. Pickett came stalking towards them, bellowing.

"And _just_ where do you think you're going?!"

"Oh, we're leaving now, if that's all right with you." Sandra said, a finality to her voice that Brandon thought he personally wouldn't mess with. Miss. Pickett had other ideas though.

"As a matter of fact it isn't. You asked to speak with them, you did. Now they go back to the common room and you go home, okay?" She instructed, but Sandra just tutted.

She pulled a phone out of her pocket, dialling uninterestedly. "His lordship will _not_ be pleased about this calling for frivolous things, but if you won't cooperate then I'll just have to." She sighed.

Miss. Pickett looked panicked, but she waited a few seconds, to see if Sandra was bluffing. She wasn't.

"Put me through to Ramiro's office, please. Yes it is with regards to that. Ummhmm, not cooperating in the slightest." She complained down the phone.

"Hang it up! Hang it up! Go go, take them! They're nothing but trouble anyway!" She hollered, opening the door and forcing them through to the reception.

"That's much better. Oh, and Jane, was it? I think you need to considerably up your standards in this place. It's downright disgusting. I think _pigs_ are kept in nicer conditions. Take care." She said, a phoney smile plastered on her face, as she opened the front door, leading Benjamin, Blair, Brandon and Beatrix out into the pouring rain.

* * *

r&r and let me know what you think so far :)


	2. Explanation

Hey guys, feeling totally overwhelmed by the response this story got, I'm really pleased you all liked it. Hopefully this chapter will clear some things up for you and help you get to know the Jojo kids a little more :) If you're still confused about anything drop me a message, I'd be happy to explain (without giving away spoilers of course). Here's chapter 2.

* * *

The huge 4x4 car Sandra had been travelling in battled against the rain as it sped along the baron old road.

Benjamin, his sister and cousins could hardly believe their luck.

"Is this really happening?" Blair hissed to Benjamin, who shrugged in reply.

"I was thinking the same thing." He muttered.

Beatrix and Brandon were practically bouncing off their seats. Sandra was urging them to buckle up and quiet down. "It really won't be good for us if we're caught."

"Caught by who, exactly?" Blair questioned, gazing out at the blur of rain on the window.

"By _his Lordship_, of course. Or his henchman, at least." Sandra said, squinting out at the road.

"Ramiro Courtez." Benjamin mumbled.

"The guy who runs the joint nowadays? We see about him on the news." Blair commented.

"That's right. Rules with an iron fist." She added sarcastically. "But like I said, everything will be explained once we are back at base. _I__f_ we manage to get there..."

"Where's base?" Beatrix queried.

"You'll see when we get there."

A further half hour journeying in spattered silence ensued, the four asking random questions here and there, to which Sandra would tell them they'd know soon enough, her cryptic answers grating on Ben's last nerves.

She finally stopped the car when they reached a rocky, rubbly clearing. Nearby was a derelict looking supermarket, Sandra had parked the car on the ravaged looking remains of the car park. Directly next to them was a worn old 'Welcome to Townsville, home of the Powerpuff Girls' sign, a huge hole directly where the picture of the three of them once was.

Benjamin looked up at the sign, swallowing hard. "Right, out of the car, one by one, follow me to the large rock in the centre, okay?"

Before they could ask her to clarify, she was gone, walking purposefully toward the heavy stones.

Benjamin pulled Beatrix forward. "You go first. I'll go last. Go on, we're here, Sandra's there."

"_Grandma!" _Beatrix corrected, before glancing around slightly nervously, then skipping over to the rock in the centre.

Benjamin watched Brandon then Blair disappear behind this huge rock. What the hell it was doing standing on the outskirts of a town he had no idea, but the place looked so deserted it didn't exactly look out of place.

By the time he got round to the other side of the rock, Beatrix, Blair and Brandon were gone, and Sandra stood there, urging him down into a small, deep looking hole hurriedly.

Wordlessly, he climbed down, his feet finding a ladder that he shifted down as quickly as he could. Sandra followed him, scraping a rock across, then pressing a hidden button at the side, a noisy metal barrier appearing across it and presumably locking it.

Benjamin stopped, gob smacked, and Sandra had to tell him to get a move on. He began to regret sending Beatrix first, beginning to worry where the hell her and his cousins were.

It seemed ages before his feet hit solid ground, and he kept looking up at Sandra, shocked that she could shimmy down this ladder with such speed, she had to be in her sixties.

Sandra landed deftly on the ground, striding past the four of them and clicking a light on. They found themselves standing at the entrance of a long metallic looking corridor, with a cave like ceiling. "Come on then, first things first we'll get you fed."

"Fed!" Brandon whooped.

"Of course. There'll be no starvation here at Alliance X. You'll be looked after here, looked after properly. Bathed and clothed and fed."

"Alliance X?" Blair asked as they followed her along the gateway, looking at the strange glowing lights on the walls.

"Alliance X: your new home. We are a rebel movement. Rebelling against Ramiro Courtez. We formed the year your parents were imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?" Blair replied, screwing her face up. "But Sandra, they've been dead for nine years…"

"And I told you they're alive! Trust me. They are alive. And they need your help."

"It's _Grandma,_ Blair!" Beatrix corrected.

"Shut up, Trix." Blair snapped.

Sandra gave Beatrix a wink.

* * *

Brandon thought he'd died and gone to heaven, when they sat down in a large dining hall, presented with mounds of food. Roast chicken, rich gravy, he was even excited about the vegetables. He'd not eaten any greens for years, easily.

The others ate just as hungrily, all besides Benjamin, he was eating, but looking around shiftily too. You could bet your last buck Ben would be the one to rain on anyone's parade, with his worrying.

"Ben, eat up!" Brandon called to him.

He stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork. "I'm not sure how I feel about all this…" he muttered.

Blair shrugged casually. "Even if all this, 'our parents are still alive' stuff is a load of bull, at least we're out of that goddamn orphanage."

"But that's the thing. What if all this is, something more sinister?"

Brandon shook his head. "That lady's our grandmother. You recognised her yourself. Why would our own Grandma put us in any danger?"

"I don't know." Benjamin replied, frustrated. He glanced at his little sister, who had been particularly quiet since they'd arrived in the dining hall.

"You okay Beatrix?" He asked uncertainly.

She turned a heavy eye on him. "You lied to me. To us."

He blinked, confounded. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us we have superpowers? Why didn't you tell me our parents were super powered? Did you not think that was important?" She accused. "You told us they died defending the city, you never said that was because they had super powers!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I am. But I couldn't. I really couldn't. They said, they said they'd kill us if we ever used them. They'd just killed Robin right in front of us. I stupidly believed them. I thought you'd be better off."

"Well you could have at least told us about our parents."

"I didn't think it was important that they were super powered. They're gone." He shrugged sadly.

"They are not gone! Grandma said so!" Beatrix exclaimed.

"Trix, I wouldn't get your hopes up on that one. Just in case, okay?" Benjamin told her, eyeing all the people who were passing by the dining hall, ogling the four of them with awed expressions. "I'm still not 100 percent on all this."

"Oh of _course_ you're not, you don't trust _anyone!" _Beatrix declared dramatically.

"And why should I? After everything that's happened. Nowhere is safe. I don't trust anyone because you can't trust anyone. We've got each other and, and that's all we need." Benjamin said. Why was everyone staring at them like they were pieces of precious gold?

"And a Grandma. _I _for one think it's great we have a Grandma. I wonder if we have anymore family here." Beatrix mused aloud.

Benjamin tried to think. It was difficult to remember things from before that day. He'd blocked a lot out, it was just too painful to think about it too much. This was his main reason for staying quiet. He hated seeing Beatrix sad, same went for his cousins, who were like siblings to him anyway.

"I think we had an Uncle, besides our Dad's brothers of course…" Benjamin said, concentrating. Suddenly there was a BANG, and the stench of smoke coming from Blair's end of the table.

They all looked round at the green puff, who'd just blown a spoon to smithereens with her laser eye beams. She grinned, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his cousin's face since she was a kid, and laughed loudly.

"Holy shit! Did you _see_ that?!" She exclaimed.

"Blair, language!" Beatrix hissed.

"Screw _language, _I just blew that spoon up with my _eyes! _We _DO_ have powers! Oh my god it all makes sense! That's why, why when I'd get mad I'd end up…"

"Hurting people, or breaking things…" Brandon added, things making sense for him too.

"By accident!" Beatrix finished. She picked up her own spoon, snapping it in two like it was a twig. She giggled loudly. "Benji look!"

Brandon picked his one up, bending it into a B rather artistically. He laughed. "Look at mine Trix!"

The three of them looked, as Benjamin looked on, confused. He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What else can we do?!" Blair said, standing, her eyes a little on the hysterical side.

"Blair, I don't think this is a good idea, there seem to be a lot of people here, we don't want to freak them out. They might think we're dangerous." He said, standing as well.

"Maybe that's because we freaking are!" Blair replied, a mischievous, evil glint in her eye her father would have been proud of.

"No we're _not!_ Do you want them to treat us like they did at the orphanages? This is precisely why they treated us differently. Because they knew we were different, because they knew we were a threat to them!" Benjamin snapped angrily. "Because they were _scared_ of us!"

"Yet they beat us like there was no tomorrow?! Why on earth did you let them do the things they did to you, to us, if you knew you could beat their asses in a second?" Blair asked, sitting down as she sensed Benjamin was getting riled up.

"Yeah, if I'd have known I could just kick em' in the head and that'd be the end of it, I'd of done it years ago." Brandon shrugged, lining up the four pieces of cutlery he had bent into the beginnings of his name.

"Are you quite done there Brandon?" Sandra said, standing behind them, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, erm, sorry…" Brandon said, while Benjamin rubbed his temples in an 'I told you so, idiot!' kind of way.

"_Just_ like your parents. If you've finished eating, I'll show you four to your room. I'm afraid you're going to have to all share one. Base is pretty big but, not big enough to give you a room each.

"That's fine, thank you." Benjamin said, standing and bending all the cutlery back to a useable condition effortlessly.

She smiled warmly, loving having powered people in her life again. "I wouldn't worry about those. Come on."

* * *

Sandra, or Grandma, had guided them to a small room with two sets of bunk beds in them, a chest of drawers, and a nightlight.

As they'd passed through to the dormitories where everyone lived, Brandon could tell it was going to take him a long while to get used to this place. Blair was on a high still from discovering her powers, wondering what other cool things she'd been missing out on for years. Beatrix was excited to see their room, and Benjamin couldn't help but notice the many staring faces and the sheer amount of people there were living down here. The prying eyes made him feel uneasy.

"The toilet is to the right, four doors down. You have a shower with a towel each in the door here." She said, indicating a washroom linked onto their bedroom. "There are some clothes for you in the drawers, nothing amazingly fashionable I'm afraid but obviously you have no clothes with you so, you're going to need some thing's to wear. If you need me, I'm in room 13, down the corridor. But I am sure you'll all been fine. Have a shower, but only a short one, I must stress, and get into bed. You four need your rest." Sandra said, as Brandon scrambled for a top bunk, as did Blair, and Beatrix looked curiously through the drawers. There were four; the bottom one was hers. She'd never had clothes of her own, only hand me downs at the orphanages. There were lots of cerise pink tops, loose black trousers, and shiny looking pair of trainers in there too, as well as some tops and hoodies with a little X in the left hand corner. It was almost as if Sandra had picked certain items especially for them.

"Wow, thanks Grandma. I _love_ this dress!" She squealed, pulling a cherry pink dress with a black stripe across the middle.

"Dress?" Blair said skeptically, hoping there were no dresses in _her_ drawer.

Sandra sighed happily. "That dress is based on the one your mother and aunts wore as young girls. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, get some sleep. I'll come wake you in the morning."

"Are you not going to explain everything to us?" Benjamin asked, watching Beatrix tentatively stroke the dress she held.

"In the morning."

"But Sandra, can't you just-"

"In the morning! Good night my darlings."

* * *

When morning came, Benjamin was practically frothing to find out everything, to find out if all this about their parents was true. He'd woken at about 4am and just clock watched, waiting for a more sensible time to perhaps go and see if Sandra was up.

They had a clock on their wall, something Benjamin was extremely thankful for: there had been no clocks visible to children at their last orphanage. He'd presumed this was so a victim of a detention or stint in the cellar couldn't track any timed punishments. A 20 minute ordeal could last all day for all they knew.

But it was almost 6am now, and Benjamin began to consider going to the toilet, just to have a look around, just to pass the time, when their bedroom door swung open.

Sandra was there, fully dressed, wearing black trousers, and a T shirt with a small X in the left hand corner, like the ones in their drawers.

"Good morning." She said in a hushed sing song voice.

"Morning." He nodded, comparing this wake up in his head to the ones at the orphanage.

"You four get up and get dressed, then once you've had some breakfast, we shall go down to one of our conference rooms and, talk, okay?" She instructed, as the other three began to stir, Blair moaning about the sudden stream of light in the room.

Benjamin sighed a nervous sigh and nodded.

* * *

Brandon was loving the new clothes just as much as Beatrix. Him, Blair and Benjamin wore black trousers, black trainers and tops of their respective colours; Blair's mint green, Benjamin's deep crimson, Brandon's dark navy, each with a black stripe in the middle. Beatrix had opted for the dress version, with a black jacket and the same black trainers as her peers.

"I still think you should have worn your dress Blair." Beatrix said as they sat at the dining hall, enjoying some breakfast of sausage sandwiches, much better than the plain toast or oatmeal they were used to.

Blair scoffed in reply. "Yeah, like I'm going to do that."

"Your _Mom_ used to wear a dress."

Blair gave her a hard gaze back.

"Ready to go kids?" Sandra said, but this time she wasn't alone. There were plenty of people in the dining hall, but none had come close to the four powered kids, only stared intently.

There was a man and a woman stood at Sandra's shoulder. The man, tall, with a bald head and a fierce dark red beard, wore a black suit, and looked very stern and sensible. Benjamin found him somehow familiar. Next to him was a tall woman, she looked a little younger then Sandra, had bright silver hair and brown eyes. Like Sandra, she looked extremely fit for her age.

They didn't speak, just gave the four puffruff's a respectful glance, then proceeded to follow Sandra out of the hall.

"Any idea who _they_ are?" Blair hissed to Benjamin as they walked. Beatrix and Brandon were a few steps behind, looking about with wonder as they marched through a part of the base they'd not yet been in.

"Not really. The dude seems, familiar somehow…" He replied in a whisper.

"I thought so too. He kind of looks like… Never mind." Blair shrugged, crossing her arms grumpily. She didn't _like_ to talk much about their past. Benjamin guessed she was going to _love_ this little meeting.

When they finally came to the conference room Sandra had mentioned earlier, there was even more people inside waiting.

Seven adults were sat round the large table and two small children were playing with toys in the corner.

Sandra cleared her throat, getting the foursome's attention. She told them to sit down, and then her and the couple they'd walked in with did so too.

"So, where to start?" Sandra asked, glancing at the others, looking the most exasperated and uncomfortable they had seen her.

"Introductions?" The silver haired lady suggested, smiling when Sandra nodded.

"Well, you know me as Sandra, your Grandmother. I'm married to your mother's father, Professor John Utonium. We lost John Utonium in 2019, the year the war began-"

"The year our parent's died." Blair said, folding her arms across her chest. Benjamin knew she wouldn't take all this easy.

"The year your parents were _taken._ It was actually the day before." Sandra corrected. "This," She said, gesturing towards the bald, red bearded man. "Is your Great Uncle Eugene Utonium. He is your late Grandfather's brother. And his wife, Lavender Utonium." Both nodded in their direction.

Beatrix rose from her chair, leaning across the table. "Nice to meet you!" She cried, shaking both their hands.

"The resemblance is…" Eugene murmured.

"Striking, isn't it?" Sandra finished. "Certainly blessed with Blossom's manners. Anyway, yes, your Great Uncle and Aunt Eugene and Lavender. Then we have your Uncle Dylan Utonium, he is my son, your mothers' step brother. And his wife Mona Utonium."

Dylan looked _really_ familiar. He had his mothers bright blue eyes, was tall like his father and had inherited both their black hair. Mona was short, with curly blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

Dylan had left his seat, scooped Beatrix and even Brandon into a hug, squeezing them softly. "All four of you have met me before. When you were very little. I am so glad to see you all looking well, and alive! Dad would have been glad to see you all too." He said, shaking Blair and Benjamin's hands, not thinking either would appreciate a hug.

Sandra smiled warmly at her son as he sat back down with his wife. "They have two children, Wanda and Nate Utonium, your cousins. Wanda is 5, Nate is 3." Sandra smiled at her two grandchildren on the floor, happily stacking blocks.

"This is Audrey Keane. She's my sister, your Great Aunt. And her daughter, Aoife Keane." Sandra said, gesturing to the woman sat next to her. You could tell Audrey Keane was older then Sandra, but like all the woman in the room, she was in great shape for her age. It seemed the war had toughened them all. She had greying black hair and sky blue eyes that matched her sisters. She too nodded in their direction.

Aoife was in her thirties, Benjamin presumed, around his parents' age now, if they were alive that is. She had long dark brown hair black brown eyes and a stony, rough expression. But she was nodding at them with a smile.

"Sara Bellum," Sandra continued. "used to work for the last Mayor of Townsville. She's always been a close family friend, she knew your parents since they were just Wanda's age."

"It's a pleasure to see you all again. We've had our fingers and toes crossed for you four." She said, smiling. She had large almond shaped green eyes and lots of curly red hair. She didn't look a day over 50, though if she knew their parents when they were five, she had to be around Sandra's age.

"And finally, Mitch Mitchelson and Mike Believe. These two went to school with your parents, and have remained good friends with them ever since."

"You," Benjamin spoke, pointing at Mike. "You're married to Robin."

"That's right. She was my wife." He said in a burbled, quiet voice.

"Yes." Eugene said. "We've lost many in this war. Many."

"We have indeed." Sandra said in a sad, resigned voice. "But, to the rest of you, this is the four we have been searching for! This is Benjamin and Beatrix, son and daughter of Blossom and Brick. Blair, daughter of Buttercup and Butch, and Brandon, son of Bubbles and Boomer."

All eyes in the room were looking at the four with wonder, excitement, and admiration. It was beginning to freak them out a bit.

"Err, yeah… What is it exactly you think we can do for you? For everyone?" Benjamin asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, why does everyone look at us like we're walking talking gold?" Brandon piped in.

"And why does _she _keep saying our parents are alive, when we all know they're _dead?!_" Blair added angrily, and very to the point.

Beatrix flinched at her words, looking down at her lap sadly.

Sandra sighed, leaning her chin on her palm.

"Let's begin from the start." Eugene said, clicking his knuckles and resting them on the table. "In 2014, some strange things began to happen in Townsville. People were going missing. They'd turn up, terrorizing the place, and seemingly hypnotized. They had some form of mutation to them too. Pardon the phrase, but they'd have super strength, dodgy eyebeams, or lasers, powerful, but out of control, orbs shooting from their hands. And they weren't quite all there. They couldn't remember what led them to becoming this way, and they were angry, very angry, which seemed to fuel them more. It got really tough for your mothers to keep it all under control. These people were unstable; citizens were getting hurt. It got so bad that your fathers even began to help them, as you know, fighting crime wasn't really their thing."

"Was it not?" Beatrix questioned.

"They were ex villains. Even _I_ know that." Brandon answered for her.

"Ohh, right. That explains a lot about Blair." She mused in reply, Blair unleashing a tirade of objections.

"Anyway! Strange, strange things began to happen in Townsville. The victims' symptoms either wore off or they were kept under our watch; monitored at the lab by my dear brother, John, known by most as the Professor. The Professor discovered there were traces of a substance very similar to Chemical X in their veins. Chemical X is the chemical used to create your parents. I would confidently presume you four have it in your veins too. In large quantities I would bet, being the product of two Chemical X powered people. This made sense, as the Utonium household had been broken into several times over the passing year or so, Chemical X being stolen from the lab. But I digress; there was more to it then it simply just being a Chemical X derivative in these otherwise normal Townsvillians. Something sinister, a substance that warped their minds, that made them blood thirsty, dangerous and out of control."

"In 2016, Brick, Butch and Boomer were summoned to Mojo Jojo's lair."

"Mojo Jojo is the villain who created your fathers. Him and a demon lord, whom we call _Him, _created them to destroy your mothers. But, as you can guess, they made the simple mistake of designing them to be too, compatible." Sara added, watching vacant expressions wash over Beatrix, Brandon and Blair's faces at the mention of their simian and demon relatives.

"Basically, your parents were _made for each other." _Mona said with a wink.

"So yes, they formed relationships with the girls and put all that behind them, to some extent. Anywho, they were summoned to Mojo's lair, and it was then they met Ramiro Courtez for the first time, formally." Eugene said, his face a rectangle of hatred.

"He _basically_ told them he was the 'Master of Chemical X, knew the most about it in the world, blah blah blah, a load of bull shit, trying to get them to side with him, promising them power." Mitch said, leaning back in his chair lazily.

"Yes, reckoned he knew more then John did." Eugene said stiffly. "He said he'd studied it more in depth then anyone else and could control how it worked in someone. The boys had nothing to discuss with him. They knew where their loyalties lied and they declined. Things got worse from there on out. It was happening daily, they were getting more powerful, more disruptive; harder for the girls and boys to destroy. Antidote X barely worked on them. It subdued their super abilities but it didn't water down the evil hatred towards others they harvested. The town became a shadow of its former self. In ruins, much like it is now. Ramiro was gaining power. We discovered he had many super villains on side. Mojo Jojo and Him, the Medusin sisters, Sedusa and Estrild, and Princess Morbucks, now Princess Courtez, she married him the year Blair was born. They have two children, Hyacinth and Harrison, 14 and 11. We believed they married for her power and money. We think all his extensive research into Chemical X, and this unknown substance, was Morbucks funded."

"By 2018, the world was an extremely unsafe place. No one was safe, and many began to go into hiding, fearing death, or worse, becoming an R Tron."

"What's an R Tron?" Benjamin queried. He had been listening intently the whole time, as had the other three.

"This is what Ramiro calls his brainwashed, psychotic, evil minions. Doused with whatever power he's decided to bestow upon them, they set out killing, or more controlling. Not everyone was slaughtered, only those that rebelled, or your parents couldn't protect. They were out fighting everyday, your parents, getting people to safe houses and protecting the city best they could against warriors who very almost matched their strength. They also had Mojo Jojo and the Medusin Sisters to deal with, who are out extending their power by creating warriors and putting them in charge of other towns, the take over spreading by the days that passed. And who could stop them, with an evil demon like Him on their side?"

"Then, when it didn't seem like things could get any worse for humanity, it did. Your Grandfather was kidnapped. Ramiro learned what we hoped he wouldn't. John had successfully extracted the chemical from a R Tron they had taken hostage. Figuring out that Professor Utonium was the _true_ master of Chemical X, he was promptly kidnapped and taken to Ramiro's headquarters. When he wouldn't share a single word of his wide knowledge of Chemical X's properties, components, etc, they turned him into an R Tron. They unleashed him onto his own family." Eugene explained, his voice grave.

Benjamin noticed Sandra's hands were shaking on the table as Eugene continued.

"He tried to kill Sandy and Dylan. And very nearly would of if the girls didn't arrive when they did. The only person who could have helped him some was himself. The girls restrained him, but of course, all were incredibly distraught, none knew what to do. He got loose, and ran from the house."

"It was your father that found him." Sandra spoke, her voice gravelly. Benjamin looked up to realize she was talking about his father. "He was long gone. Believed to have gone mad and injured himself, not being able to handle the thoughts telling him to kill his own family."

Beatrix touched Sandra's quivering hands. "Oh Grandma." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Sandra smiled weakly.

"It happened to a lot of people who got brainwashed. We'd already lost the Mayor that year too, he was getting on a bit." Sara added, a weak smile on her face.

"And then the very worst happened. The very next day, your parents were kidnapped. We don't really know what happened there. Just that Ramiro himself, who rarely showed his face in a fight, had decided to come down and gloat that he'd finished off their father. Buttercup was unstoppable. When she got wind that he was there, by City Hall, waiting for them, she went with open arms, seeking revenge. Blossom tried to stop her, but when they got there, both were so consumed with rage and grief, that they attacked. Bubbles and your fathers went after them, and they never came back. They were all having such a hard time of it, completely at a loss without their father. We figured they lost the battle. The next morning, the papers, news, everywhere, declared they too were dead. Ramiro had killed them. He had won."

"And we believed this was so, for many, many years." Audrey piped in, guiding her comment to Blair.

"Yes, we did. Robin, our dear Robin, also a school friend of your parents, was looking after you four that day. To be honest, you can probably tell us more about what happened, Benjamin." Eugene said, looking at him closely.

Benjamin took a deep breath. He would tell the truth. It was about time, he guessed. He didn't like talking about it, he remembered a lot more then he let on. "We were ambushed. There were loads of them, loads of men. R Trons, I presume. Robin took us all to the broom cupboard in the kitchen, closing us in there with her. She told us to be quiet, and to think happy thoughts. They found us; it didn't take them long. I used my eyebeams; I tried to fight. Then, then they killed Robin. Right there, in front of us. Beatrix, Blair, Brandon were all screaming. Robin, she wasn't moving. I, I just froze. I got the guy in charge right in the face; this pasty white guy, he was bleeding a lot. He told me, if we ever used our powers, ever, we would be killed, just like Robin. I believed him."

"I told them my parents would be home soon. They told us they were all long gone. He, he showed me a newspaper, declaring their death, and that Ramiro had won. Then they shipped us off to an orphanage miles out, instructing them to never have us fostered, never have us separated. And that's how we've lived for the past nine years. I expected him to kill us, but he didn't. I have no idea why." Benjamin finished, a huge weight lifted. His stomach felt a woozy knot of fear, from having spoken about that day aloud.

"Then the papers announced that you were all dead too." Sara said.

Mona sobbed into Dylan's sleeve as Benjamin told his share of the story so far. "And only Wanda and Nate's age! It's too much to comprehend."

Benjamin looked over at the small girl and boy, still happy to be stacking blocks with her each other. She had curly black hair, her mothers brown eyes. Nate was blonde haired and blue eyed. It seemed insane to think him and Blair were that small when all of this happened. Beatrix and Brandon even smaller.

"Shortly after that day, we created Alliance X. Well, actually, Sandy here created Alliance X. She rallied in as many people as she could think of. Myself and my wife Lavender, her son Dylan, Sara, Audrey and Aoife, and as many ex students as she could think of, all more than willing to help fight the cause." Eugene said, smiling proudly at Sandy Utonium.

"It has taken us years to get the place where it is now. Years and years, of stealing old parts of broken buildings and, recruiting doctors, plumbers, builders, every profession needed to run a small village of people living underground! We have had to pretend we are un-hypnotized R Trons countless times, like I did to get you four out of the pig sty. Not all R Trons are crazy you see, it's all about the dosage he gives. But we now provide shelter for many. Children have been born here; people have died here. People marry here; people go to school here. We train in combat for those who do go above. It's like a mini Townsville underground, the safest place on the earth, because Ramiro has no idea it exists. A closely guarded secret." Sandra smiled. "We get all our food and water through those who work up above in the day. For instance, vans heading to supermarkets stop here first, and our water systems are hidden by Alliance X members who work for the water board. We have many exits and entrances for each need we are in need of."

"Mona and I met and married here, Wanda and Nate were born here. It's been our sanctuary. It is of the utmost importance that it remains a safe haven for us all." Dylan said, his face somber.

"That clears a lot up, but that doesn't tell us why you think our parents are alive, and why you need us so much?" Benjamin said.

"Well, there is more reason why Mitch, Mike and Aoife are here. They are undercover spies." Sandra said, gesturing to the three of them.

Mitch smirked impressively, Mike looked nervous and Aoife folded her arms across her chest, smiling as well. "Ramiro's headquarters is here in Townsville, us, and many others, go there posing as loyal servants, finding out as much as we can along the way." Mitch told them.

"It gets kind of boring some days." Aoife said, her voice a throaty drawl. "Having to serve that _jack off_. But it's how we found out you four were still alive, in an orphanage somewhere. It's also how we found out your parents are still alive."

"What, word of mouth? How can you trust that?" Blair said, still refusing to believe it. She'd been told her parents were gone almost all her life. It was difficult to now be told they weren't.

"It ain't just word of mouth kid, I've seen em'." Aoife said, fixing Blair with a hard stare.

Blair looked shocked, as did her cousins, but she shook it off quick. "Who you calling kid?" She demanded, standing.

"Blair! Sit down!" Beatrix cried, wrenching her down with her super strength.

"What do you mean, seen them?" Benjamin questioned.

"The headquarters has a prison quarters. They are down there. Guarded by cameras and the Medusin sisters, who are in charge of punishment. They're split up, Blossom, Butch and Boomer in one area, Brick, Buttercup and Bubbles in another. Each think the other three are gone. They think you four are gone too." Aoife explained.

"Have you told them we're not?" Benjamin asked. He was getting a sense of what they were going to ask of them now. It wasn't something Benjamin would need even a second to consider though.

"Of course not. We can't talk to them much. Nothing more than idle chit chat. Too risky. The cameras are closely monitored. We can't jeopardize our positions in the headquarters. I was only allowed down there because I was trusted enough. But, this is where you three come in. When I was down there, I noticed how a lot of children servants were sent down to the prison wings to feed, clothe and wash the prisoners, etc. I asked a senior servant why they allow children down there, but adults have to work up trust. She said Ramiro doesn't care for children, apparently you're too dumb to have minds of your own and even think about telling someone the girls and boys are alive still. He figures if they spill it to someone they'll brush it off as kids making it up."

"You want _us _to go undercover to his headquarters?" Brandon asked, looking dubious.

"Yes, that is precisely the plan. We will train you up, you'll go in with Mitch, Mike and Aoife, spend some time being 'loyal', then when we know more about how it works down there, as Aoife has only been down a handful of times and with supervision and we're presuming here they'll send you down pretty soon, we will hatch a plan to bust your parents out of there. You four are the only pure Chemical X people in the world. You're all we have." Audrey interpreted.

"But, but we only found out about our powers yesterday?!" Brandon cried, beginning to feel nervous. This was a lot different to boring days at the orphanage. He couldn't decide what he preferred…

"Well, not _all _of us." Blair added, looking at Benjamin with disdain.

"We have the finest training facility." Eugene quipped. "The same one your parents trained in as children. You will know your powers inside out by the time you do go down there."

"So let me get this straight. You want us to go undercover with Mitch, Mike and Aoife, to Ramiro's headquarters, and bust our parents out?" Benjamin clarified.

The adults at the table all winced slightly. It was a huge ask of four children. But they were four _super powered_ children.

"Benjamin, honey, I understand it's a big thing to ask, and if you don't feel comfortable then maybe we can come up with something else to -" Sandra started to say in a maternal voice, but Benjamin interrupted her.

"No, we'll do it. Of course we'll do it."

Beatrix let out a woop of excitement, and Blair looked hungry for some action. Brandon had paled a little, but smiled at the thought of seeing his parents for the first time that he'd actually remember.

When Beatrix threw her arms around Benjamin, he felt the slightest bit of doubt suddenly.

"Well, maybe just me and Blair. I don't want to risk the younger ones-"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled, outraged.

"I'm sure Brandon and I are just as tough as you and Blair!" Beatrix declared, challenge accepted.

"Yeah!" Brandon agreed. "You've not even seen what we can do yet!"

"Neither of you have even seen what we can do yet!"

"Neither have _you!_" Benjamin reminded them. "I'm not having you risk your lives. Blair is old enough to –"

"No she's not, she's only 2 years older then me! And a year older then Brandon!"

"But Blair will go anyway." Blair said, grinning.

"Then so will Beatrix and Brandon." Beatrix said, folding her arms with a decided expression.

"I have to say I agree with Beatrix." Eugene spoke, making Benjamin turn sharply in his direction.

"She's 10 years old! She's not risking her life!" Benjamin protested angrily.

"Your parents were 5 years old when they met, your mothers fought crime on a daily basis, then went to kindergarten! You underestimate yourselves. Age is no object when you hold such immense power."

"Yeah Benji, _I_ hold immense power, you'll see!" Beatrix cried, poking a pink tongue out at him.

* * *

r&r :)


	3. Absorption

Hey guys! As you'll know if you've been reading my authors notes, I've been a little quiet lately as I got married and moved house. It was one of the most amazing days of my life and I've gotta admit I'm a little sad it's all over! But onwards to marital bliss ;D I shall try my best to get more writing done now, and to those that read Crossed Paths too, I'll promise I'll get that updated ASAP. My mind has obviously been a little preoccupied as of late, but I'll try and get back into the swing of things again. So here's chapter 3 of Born For This, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this!

* * *

Eugene had said he'd like to show them the training simulator, and start right away. Blair was giddy with excitement; so giddy she'd shot into the air. The look on her face was priceless. Beatrix and Brandon had discovered they too could fly or float instead of walking, and Brandon had said it was much more fun!

"Jeez, why haven't we been doing this all our lives?!" He cried, thrilled.

"You know _why." _Benjamin answered gruffly, walking along with Eugene and Sandra, his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you walking lame-o? The air is fiiiine." Blair grinned as she zoomed forward. Beatrix giggled, doing a somersault in the air, then squealing with delight.

"I'm sure it is." Benjamin said flatly.

"Scared you can't do it after all these years?" Blair taunted, hovering above his head and pulling a face at him.

Benjamin rolled his eyes, swatting at her. He was mostly annoyed because she'd banged the nail on the head; he was a bit scared. No, scared was the wrong word; cautious was the right one.

He'd spent 9 years believing him and his supposedly remaining family would be killed if he ever flew, or used any powers again. It was extremely hard to believe that he was in no threat if he used them. The way Sandra and Eugene had gone on, it was almost as if the people threatening to kill them were the _real _ones in danger.

Were they _really_ that dangerous? That _powerful?_

And his parents. His mother, his aunts, his uncles, all alive? All alive, and stuck in a prison, somewhere not so far away. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Sandra, Eugene, I just realized something." Benjamin spoke quietly, not wanting to upset his elated sister and cousins.

"What's that dear?" Sandra asked.

"You said my parents, our parents, were imprisoned. If they're imprisoned, why don't they just bust out themselves? They have superpowers don't they? That's where we inherited them from."

"Well, it isn't as simple as that, sadly." Sandra said, looking straight ahead as they continued to walk. Jeez, how big _was_ this place?

"No, your parents, aunts and uncles are powerless."

"Powerless? He, he took their powers?" Benjamin stammered.

"Yes. How, we don't know. _Why, _we don't know. Perhaps to harness them for himself? Whatever he plans, he's not managed it in the nine years he's had them. But, this is stage two of the plan. When you go undercover, you need to find out as much as you can about their powers. What he's done with them, where they are stored. Getting your parents back isn't just for sentimental reasons. They aren't a huge amount of help without their powers. But getting them home and safe is our number one plan of action, of course." He added hastily, after seeing the sharp look he received from Sandra. She wanted her stepkids home safe, that was most important to her, and she was sure Benjamin and the others would agree.

"He _took_ their powers. So surely, if he's figured out how to extract powers, or whatever, couldn't he do that to us?"

"More than likely. This is why you need to train, train, train. And keep your head down when you're in there. It is essential that no one suspects who any of you are. Anyway, we'll come to all that in time to come. I want you four ready for this, it's not going to be a walk in the park."

Benjamin shrugged, allowing himself to hover a few inches off the ground. It wasn't like he'd ever _had_ a walk in the park anyway.

* * *

"I LOVE HAVING SUPER POWERS! HYAHHHH, HAHAHAH, TAKE _THAT_ MONSTER WEIRDO!" Blair yelled, thrashing mini monster after mini monster in the training room.

It was as if she'd known they were super human all along. She kicked, punched and attacked with force and skill. Shooting orbs of energy from her hands came effortlessly, as did using her eye beams and eye lasers.

Eugene looked down at the dial to the training room incredulously. It was at Danger Level 14, and she was showing no signs of wearing out soon. Powerful and relentless she may have been, but Blair was also stubborn and brash, not listening and sometimes not doing things with much finesse.

Benjamin reached over and took the mic. "Blair, I think that's enough for now. Brandon want's a turn."

"Uh uh, no way, I could do this forever! What else can we do?!"

"Blair, Benjamin is right. You must take turns in the training room, you _all_ need to be at optimum –"

"Blair! Get _out!" _Beatrix screamed into the mic after wrenching it from her Great Uncle's hands.

"Fine fine fine, jeez!" Blair muttered as the ruins of the fake town she'd been in seconds before faded around her. She jumped out of the simulator and back into the laboratory with enthusiasm, a huge grin spread across her face.

"That was awesome! I can't _wait_ to get in there again!"

"Yes Blair, you'll get your turn again soon enough." Eugene said, gesturing for Brandon to step inside, turning the Danger Level to a 6 to begin with.

"My goodness, you really are your mother _and_ your father's daughter. A scary combination!" Sandra said, smiling at Blair who was bouncing from foot to foot like an animal about to pounce. "Benjamin, could I have a word?"

Benjamin looked up, seeing Sandra's face looking serious. He was disappointed to not see Brandon giving it his all, but followed her outside.

"I wanted to give you this." Sandra said, handing him a battered old red cap.

"It was your –"

"Dad's. I remember it. How did you get this?" Benjamin asked, holding it like it was a handful of diamonds.

"It was found at the scene. I thought you should have it. He would have wanted you to have it."

Benjamin's eyes were still scanning it in awe. He placed it on his head, noticing the perfect fit, and Sandra let out a small gasp.

"Oh my. You are the definitely absolute spit of your father now." She said softly, stroking his chin in a motherly way. "The absolute spit. He would be so proud of you."

Benjamin felt himself swell as he smiled a slanted smile. He would make his father proud. He would fight for all of them.

* * *

When Sandra and Benjamin returned, Benjamin with the hat atop his head, Brandon was walking out of the training simulator with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What's up Brandon?" Benjamin said, to which Brandon mumbled a muffled reply and sank into a chair.

"It's okay Brandy, you'll get better I'm sure, it's very... Different for us." Beatrix said, hovering by his side.

"Don't call me _Brandy_!" He hissed, his cheeks deepening in colour.

She huffed in reply, then looked round at Eugene who had just called her name.

Eugene toyed with the Danger Level control, turning it up and down, pondering what setting to give to the youngest of the four children. He'd turned it down from a 9 to 7 for Brandon as it was getting a bit much for him. It wasn't that he couldn't fight; it was just that it wasn't in his nature to want to. You could tell from watching him move against the monsters attacking him, it wasn't in his nature to become aggressive and violent when threatened. Eugene wasn't worried about it though. Both Bubbles and Boomer had been the definite peacekeepers of the group, but that didn't mean they weren't people to mess with; he imagined young Brandon would be exactly the same. He just didn't realise it yet. It must have been daunting to find all of this out in one day then be thrown into a dangerous situation and be expected to get out of it using powers you never knew you had. He hadn't expected a reaction like Blair from any of them. Sandra, however, was not surprised at Blair's brutish strength, she'd spent a lot more time with her parents then Eugene had.

But Eugene knew Bubbles and Boomer were extremely competent fighters, their compassion and fierce love and protectiveness making them as ferocious as Buttercup and Butch when they wanted to be. Brandon would be fine, he had a little way to go yet. It was Benjamin he was most looking forward to seeing. If he were anything like his parents he'd be clever and analytical, and one to watch.

He left it on 5 for Beatrix and decided to see how she coped. He could always switch it down a few.

"Let's see what you can do. If you panic, or want to stop, just call my name, okay?" He instructed as she stood in the vast white room. She smiled a little anxiously but nodded.

The room dissolved into a bustling city scene. Beatrix looked around, a little perplexed at how she was supposed to train from standing in the middle of a street filled with people and cars.

Suddenly an almighty screech filled the air, she looked up to see a dragon looking creature, bright red in colour with an orange underbelly, demolishing a building with its' hands.

Beatrix jumped into action, zooming straight for the dragon monsters' gut. She punched it, making it double over winded. When it regained its composure it swiped its hands out at her. Beatrix dodged as best she could, but the small amount of fear in her took over and she got walloped head on. It sent her spiraling to the ground, creating a large crater as she landed.

Outside of the training room, the others were watching. Benjamin had stood briskly as Beatrix had been hit, concern etched on his face. "Turn the level down." He instructed, but Eugene just shook his head slowly.

Beatrix sat up in the crater bleary eyed. When she looked down at herself and realised there wasn't a scratch on her, she grinned. She could do this! She just needed to be clever about it.

She flew out of the crater, finding the creature a few yards away. She shot straight for it, flying about its face and confusing it. Everything she was doing, it seemed so natural to her. She couldn't help but think how ridiculous it all was. Two days ago she was a strange nobody child who everyone thought was a bit of a weirdo, now she was one of four key people to help save the planet. _And_ she was flying about, fighting a dragon!

But it all felt so right.

Once the dragon was suitably confused by the cherry pink dot buzzing about its' face, Beatrix landed a kick to its' temple, knocking it straight to the ground with a loud thud.

"Waheyy Trixie! Who'd have thought she had it in her." Blair commented, as she watched from outside. She was so eager, still bobbing on the spot like a deranged animal.

Benjamin had to admit he was impressed. Almost as impressed as he was with his lunatic cousin Blair.

Beatrix was ever so pleased with herself. She had knocked the thing out without injuring herself. She thought it would have taken longer then that. Thinking the town scene would dissolve around her and she was done, she flew to the ground not far from the beast and turned, waiting.

But Eugene had scrolled the dial up to Danger Level 8. The beast reared it's head, and blew a burst of flame right at Beatrix.

Brandon stood now too, all thinking she was a goner. Benjamin's fists tightened angrily and he glared at Eugene.

"What are you –"

"Look." Eugene answered calmly.

Beatrix was fine. A little sooty and charred, but fine. She turned to the beast, who was slowly getting up again.

She shot laser beams at him, seizing its' arm and surprising herself when she managed to lift him as if he were a large stone.

She swung him round in the air three times, the whole time the dragon fruitlessly spitting fire from it's mouth, then released it, watching it sail off into the distance.

Once again Beatrix landed, looking about, waiting to see her relatives all looking in. But it didn't happen.

"Am I not done?" She asked.

Eugene spoke into the mic. "Not yet. But nearly."

Beatrix took this as he was coming back. She turned around to be met by a face full of fire.

She shot back into a building, shocking herself when it crumbled around her. She dived away from the rubble, thinking about the mess all this was making of the fake town.

Then she realized she was just darting from place to place, trying to miss the beams of fire. She needed to do something to stop it. Unbeknownst to her, Eugene had cranked the dial up to 10.

When a blast of fire hit her arm, it hurt this time. She scrunched her face up in pain. Trying not to wince, but it didn't matter; Benjamin had noticed it.

"Why are you pushing her so hard? She's beaten the thing twice and you've brought it back! Just end it now, she's done." He commanded, getting angry.

"Beatrix is doing fine." He said evenly.

"You didn't push Brandon when he'd had enough!"

"Brandon _asked _me to stop. Beatrix hasn't. And _she_ will if she wants to. I told you, age is no matter when you're super powered. The only thing that comes with being a little older is being a little stronger. Beatrix and Brandon are not weak because they are younger." Eugene replied matter of fact-ly, watching Beatrix wildly jump around trying to dodge the painful torrents of fire.

Her mind was going overtime trying to think of something. _If only I could just blow the fire out!_

As this primitive thought came across her mind, she got a cold, frosty feeling in her throat. It surprised her so much the dragon creature almost hit her full on.

Blair winced. "I thought she'd had it then. You can't get seriously hurt in these things anyway can you?"

Eugene didn't answer, which angered Benjamin to no end. He effortlessly grabbed the mic from his hand. "Beatrix. That is enough. Come out now."

Beatrix aimed a kick at the creatures' head, dizzying it for a few seconds. "Benji, I'm kind of busy right now!"

"Trix, get _out_ of there!"

"No!" She yelled, as the dragon cornered her down an alleyway.

"It won't _hurt_ her will it?" Brandon mumbled, things looking dire all of a sudden.

"Eugene, turn the thing_ off!_" Benjamin yelled indignantly.

"Just give her a second. I need to see something." Eugene answered in an irritable voice. _Teenagers._

"To see what? Her get _seriously injured?!"_

All that was on Beatrix's mind as she shot her eye beams at the monster, delaying it into turning her into a puffruff crisp, was to blow out the flames. And every time her mind said this, she got a cold, icy feeling in her throat. _Just try it! _Her brain told her. So she took a deep breath, and blew.

A stream of beautiful ice cascaded from her mouth and hit the dragons face. She paused to take another deep breath, and blew again. When she opened her eyes. The entire dragons head was frozen solid. Beatrix was delighted. She'd _frozen _him with ice breath?! She flew up and froze the entire beast. Then gave it a swift kick, sending it soaring out of town, a large shatter filling the air when it landed far away.

The town started to dissolve then, Beatrix stood in the middle of the blank room, grinning from ear to ear.

Eugene turned to Benjamin, a smug look on his face. "Your mother has ice breath. And so does Beatrix apparently."

Benjamin glared at him, not liking being proven wrong. But then looked round at Beatrix, smiling broadly still, and his frown disappeared.

"I have ICE BREATH?!" she cried.

"So does your mother." Eugene confirmed.

"Do _we_ have ice breath?" Blair asked excitedly.

"I highly doubt it. Only Blossom did. It was a unique power of hers. We will discuss unique powers shortly. For now, would you like to step inside, Benjamin?"

* * *

Eugene was finally smiling now. Just as he had hoped, Benjamin had been astounding in the training booth. You'd have thought he'd been using his powers for years. He worked with such precision and skill. Eugene was smiling, he was very happy. The plan, it was in the bag. There was no way they'd fail with Benjamin leading them.

Ramiro would be shaking in his boots. Benjamin was the spit of his father, with a strikingly similar fighting style. Intelligent and organized like his mother, he didn't do things messily. He just got them done.

Which is exactly what they needed. But they also needed patience. Eugene Utonium was leading the four of them to a different room; this time to do some research.

Blair and Brandon had pulled disappointed, wary faces at this word. _Research. _That sounded suspiciously like it would resemble school.

Beatrix was enthused; she liked learning and expanding her knowledge. She'd read every book she could get her mitts on in each orphanage they'd been in over the years. Benjamin however, was confused. Not at the aspect of doing some research, but at Sandra's swift exit when it was mentioned.

She seemed in disarray as she had left, her brow furrowed with worry. Benjamin wondered why as he followed the others, noticing inadvertently that he was floating along.

Using his powers was great; he had to admit. It had come so naturally, like breathing. It was almost as if he'd been suffocating for years, holding them in.

He shivered at the thought of them being taken away. How must his parents be coping? At least they had each other. He hoped they had each other anyway. That Aoife woman had said that his mother was with his uncles and his father with his aunts. He hoped his uncles looked after his mother and his father looked after his aunts.

They stopped when Eugene guided them into a room containing a table and chairs, and a few projectors. There were 3 projector screens on the walls.

Eugene told them to take a seat, and then began to rummage in a cupboard in the corner. He brought out a pile of notebooks and pens, placing one in front of each of them.

"Right, we are going to be researching your powers –" He began, pulling a tedious face when Brandon immediately interrupted him.

"Is it going to involve a lot of writing? Only, I'm not a massive fan of writing." He whined.

"It might do Brandon. Why don't you let me finish, then we can find out?" Eugene answered flatly as he took a seat.

He fiddled with the projectors, turning the one in the middle on. "We shall be watching some old clips and photo's of your parents fighting. Focusing on distinctive powers, abilities and team manoeuvres, so we can take it back to the training room and try it out for ourselves."

There was a disturbed silence, all four puffruff's feeling a mixture of curiosity and fear at the prospect of seeing their parents in action. For Brandon and Beatrix especially, neither had any memory of their parents, only what Blair and Benjamin had told them.

Already the foursome had learnt that their Great Uncle Eugene was a reserved and stony man, coming across as very emotionless. Benjamin pondered if it was the loss of his brother that provoked this, or whether he had always been like it. He continued, barely noticing their afflicted faces. "This room, known as the Archives room, is filled with everything and anything to do with your parents, from press releases, news clippings, family photos, news bulletins and clips used for their own training purposes. We will spend a lot of time in here while we perfect your strengths and weaknesses. I think it's a good place to start, ie by looking at your _parents _strengths and weaknesses."

He returned to a cupboard, taking out a few rolls of film, and a big box. Then he placed a photo on the projector, the light shining and illuminating the room.

"This is the last photo we have of your parents altogether. It was taken in 2019, not long before your Grandfather died. They were 26."

Benjamin, Blair, Beatrix and Brandon looked at the projector, their mouths hanging open, eyes wide with emotion. Eugene took a step back, allowing them to have a moment looking at the photo on the screen.

It was all six of them in the photo. Boomer and Bubbles were first, in the left side. Boomer held Bubbles in a bridal carry, holding her close. She had shoulder length blonde hair and eyes the colour of the sky, and was skinny but shapely. Boomer, who held her, had blonde hair too, coming just below his ears and scruffing at the ends. He was tall, as were his brothers. His cerulean eyes were looking down at Bubbles, filled with adoration and love. Bubbles was looking at the camera gleefully.

Blossom and Brick were next, in the middle. Blossom was stood next to Brick; he was holding her hand. She had long bright orange hair tied in a thick plait, and was curvy and slender. She had rosy pink eyes that were warm to look at. Brick was tall and stocky, his red hair meeting just below his chin, red cap placed on his head. His eyes were crimson, the exact shade of Benjamin's.

Butch and Buttercup were on the right. Both raven haired, Buttercups eyes a jade green, Butch's a forest. Butch had his arm slung lazily round Buttercups shoulder, and was smirking at her. He'd obviously said something to annoy her as she was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, but was smirking back. Both sported athletic builds, Butch tall too, the girls standing almost a whole foot beneath them all.

"So, that's Mom and Dad?" Beatrix asked, her voice quivering.

Benjamin couldn't speak. They looked exactly like he remembered them. All of them. He cast a look at Blair, and could tell she was thinking the same, her mouth in a straight rigid line. He nodded gently.

"Mom's so, gorgeous. And Dad, he's so handsome! And Uncle Butch and Boomer, Aunty Bubbles and Buttercup. They're…amazing. They look so happy." Beatrix mumbled, all four's eyes still glued to the photo.

"We could occasionally steal a few moments happiness during these times. This one was caught on camera." Eugene said from the corner. He leaned forward, removing it from the projector and handing it to Benjamin. He looked at it intently, then passed it to Beatrix, who done the same.

Photo's began to get passed around the four of them then. Photo's of Brick, Blossom, a five year old Benjamin and a 1 year old Beatrix. Photo's of a newborn Beatrix and a 4 year old Benjamin with their proud Mom and Dad. Photo's of Boomer with a 2 year old Brandon on his shoulders. Photo's of Butch dangling Blair upside down by her leg, her Mom visibly screeching at him in the background.

Eugene abandoned his plans to show them their parents in action, allowing them to reminisce and stare at their parents who they hardly remembered, who up until recently they had believed to be dead.

Instead, he pointed out people they may recognize from meeting at Alliance X, and explained side stories to certain pictures he remembered. Beatrix shed a few tears, unable to hold in the injustice of it all. Brandon rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, wishing he could appear as hard faced as Benjamin as he sat and stared at a photo of his mother, cradling him so close, looking down at him, beyond in love.

But even Benjamin and Blair had knots in their throats', both were just better at swallowing them.

Benjamin looked down at a photo of Sandra holding a newborn version of himself, looking over the moon, the lab coat in the background stood close by. He could only presume the white coat standing closer to her belonged to and was being worn by her husband, and his grandfather, Professor Utonium. He now understood why she had not came into the Archives room with them. It was a very painful room to be in.

* * *

Blair couldn't sleep. She sat on her bunk bed, knees tucked under her chin, and thought deeply, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Her parents had loved her. They had loved her so deeply, she could see it in the photo's, on their faces. And all this time she had believed them to be dead. To have died defending this city, defending her future. Died for nothing, she'd always thought, nothing had changed. Ramiro was still in power, people still needed someone to fight for them.

But she guessed that was where they came in. Her and her cousins were the only ones who could fight for them.

She delved into her pyjama bottom pocket, digging deep and pulling out a photo of her and her parents she had swiped. She straightened it out and wiped her eyes with her knuckles.

Butch was stood beside Buttercup, who appeared to be sat in a chair, holding onto a newborn looking version of Blair. He was grinning up at the camera, his eyes seeming to say 'Look at this little dime!' Her mother was one tough woman, so she'd been told and so she remembered vaguely, but in this photo, her eyes were all soft and warm, because she was looking down at her daughter. She was looking down at Blair.

And Blair just couldn't take the injustice of it all.

The door to their bedroom creaked open then, making Blair jump.

"Oh, hello dear, I thought you'd be sleeping by now, it's late, and you've all had such a long day." Sandra said, closing the door quietly behind her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Blair sniffed.

"I suppose the Archives room was tough, hmm?" She said softly.

Blair sniffed again, wiping hurriedly at her eyes and passing Sandra the photo without looking at her.

Sandra, surprised by her handing her a picture, looked down at it, a heavy feeling in her stomach when she realized what it was of.

"I nicked it from that room. I guess you should put it back, or something." Blair mumbled.

Sandra looked up at her, she could see a tell tale tear glistening on her cheek. "No, I think you should keep it. It's a lovely photo."

Blair blinked, taken aback, as she accepted the photo back from Sandra. "Thanks." She muttered.

"It's okay. Now, try and get some sleep, you'll be training again tomorrow so you need your strength." Sandra said, smiling, and turning to leave.

"It's not fair!" Blair growled quietly.

Sandra paused. "I know honey, it's far from it. But you will get your parents back; I just know it. I have so much hope. When you lose almost everything, it's all you really _can_ have."

* * *

r&r :)


	4. Captivation

Thanks so much to those who are reading, reviewing and enjoying this. I am so so glad and grateful :D Here's chapter 4!

* * *

The Archives room became a favourite place to be in for Beatrix and Brandon. They would sit in there for hours when they had time to spare, which was hard to come across these days, spending so much time training with Eugene.

Time was passing quickly. The days of sneaking around an orphanage, feeling small and insignificant were long gone.

Benjamin and Blair enjoyed spending there time in the training simulator, though both did go to the archives room out of study time too, to look at family photos and memories, both remembering more and more with each photo they looked at.

Even stranger so was watching the clips of their parents in battle. They were mostly of their mothers, but there was the odd one where their fathers were battling too, but these were mostly very young looking versions of their parents, and they were battling each other.

But the research had been really worthwhile. Already they'd discovered many new and unique powers each held, just from watching their parents, as children and as adults. They had watched and revised, wrote out a list of what they had seen, then took it back to the simulator and had a go themselves.

Beatrix had inherited ice breath from her mother, and could force things to blow up just by concentrating on them. This was a special power all of her own, and was something she'd done numerous times at the children's homes, but never said anything due to the fear of not knowing what she did. Sandra had assured her it was an extremely useful power ("Your mother always said 'Our minds are our greatest assets'").

Benjamin inherited flame breath from his father, and can produce fire from his hands.

Brandon can conjure balls of electric energy in whatever shape he desired, inherited from both parents. He was also blessed with the ability to converse with animals, and supersonic screaming both from Bubbles.

Blair can create shields, which she can use on herself or spread to others too, inherited from Butch. She also discovered she's the only one who can curl her tongue, something Sandra squealed with delight when she saw her try.

All have eye beams, superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability, power of flight, shoot orbs of energy from their hands, heat vision, night vision, super senses, ability to generate tornados, x ray vision, microscopic vision, and were bulletproof, very much like their parents.

In the short time they had been at Alliance X, they had come on magnificently, especially Brandon and Beatrix. It had come so naturally to Benjamin and Blair, especially Blair. She'd compared it to breathing; it was easy and she was extremely powerful, though just like her mother and father she was feisty and easily enraged. This could be her downfall, as she could become reckless and was stubborn, and had a disregard for orders that made Benjamin's blood boil.

Blair however, thought Benjamin to be acting stuck up and arrogant as the self proclaimed leader of the bunch.

Brandon had came on in leaps and bounds, finally discovering he _was_ powerful and he was in no way, shape or form the 'weakest' of the four. Though a little quiet and at times timid, he was very courageous and clever and could be quite independent. He strived to prove himself to the others, which seemed to bring the best out in him.

The months they had lived at Alliance X, a lot had happened. Not only had the foursome learnt so much about themselves and their family, and acquired a newfound hunger for redemption and justice, but Beatrix had had her birthday, and turned 11.

She could easily say it was the best birthday she could remember. Surrounded by people who loved her, (though there were 6 main people missing), she actually had a cake, and a few presents. One present in particular she would forever cherish: a long silky red bow.

Sandra had swept her long red hair up and tied it in a half ponytail, her mother's ribbon, in a small bow. "Now you've always got a part of her with you."

It was the best present ever.

Brandon and Blair's birthdays had passed too, Brandon turning 12 and Blair becoming a teenager at 13, each had been given special presents also (a little ragged purple Octopus for Brandon, and a worn green blanket for Blair).

For the days, weeks and months that passed, the four puffruff kids' days consisted of training, training and more training. As their skills grew, so did their impatience. More so especially when Aoife Keane would come home saying she'd been down in the prison quarters again, she'd seen their parents again.

Benjamin just wanted to go now. He was so ready! So was Blair, he'd even admit to say that Brandon and Beatrix knew their stuff too. But Eugene would always shake his head slowly. "No, it's not time yet."

They would argue with him profusely. "But we're ready!" Blair would insist.

"We _want_ to go!" Brandon would say.

"They might be suffering." Beatrix would squeak.

"It's not time yet."

And finally, on the day of Benjamin's 15th birthday, and the one year anniversary of their arrival at Alliance X, it was time. It was finally time.

And the foursome knew it too, as all of them had been summoned to a conference room to talk.

Inside, they met with Eugene, Lavender, Sara, Sandra, Mitch, Mike, and Aoife. As they had done a year ago, they sat in a row, looking at seven people sat opposite them, but this time with hopeful eyes.

"I appreciate that today is your birthday Benjamin, and you've probably got lots of other things you'd rather be doing –"

"Like eating cake." Sandra winked.

"But," Eugene continued. "I brought you all here today for a very important reason. Now, it is time."

"Today?!" Brandon asked, a little doubt in his voice. "On Ben's birthday?"

"I don't care, it's only a birthday." Benjamin shrugged. "We're going in today?"

"Not today," Eugene said, to a round of disappointed moans. "Tomorrow. Today is your birthday, wouldn't you rather relax, then go in tomorrow? I wanted to wait until you were all a year older. I know it has meant a further year of living like this, with your parent's held captive, but I felt it was necessary for you to grow and learn about yourselves and what you are capable of."

"Eugene, really, we can go today. We're happy to go today, aren't we?" Benjamin said, glancing to his sister and cousins.

"Goes without even questioning." Blair scoffed.

Eugene looked over at Sandra curiously. It had been her that had requested they go the day after Benjamin's birthday. It had been the first proper birthdays all four of them had had in 10 years, she wanted them to be nice for them all, not to be threatening their lives. But she looked over at their desperate faces and shrugged, sighing softly.

"If it's what you want to do, then… I guess you're not a baby anymore huh Ben?"

"No," Benjamin agreed. "I'm not. And we are so ready. Honestly."

There was a deliberating silence. Eugene looked to Mitch, Aoife and Mike. He nodded, and Mitch slapped his hands together loudly. "Sweet! We better get started then." He grinned. "Right, well it just so happens that Mike and I are in the team that brings new servants in and out of the quarters. He's a bit of a sloppy villain, this guy. Doesn't control his servants much. We're far too beneath him to matter, far too _human_ to be worth noticing."

"Which obviously works _wonders_ on our part." Aoife added.

"Exactly. So no worries about _how_ you get in. That's sorted: Mike and I hired you. You'll see a lot of kids wandering about doing chores here and there, he hires a lot of kids, because he's under the false impression that young'ns are too dumb to ever tell anyone what they see and hear. And if they do, whose gunna believe some stupid kid? It's obviously worked for him for years, considering your parents' being alive is still pretty much a secret. But, there are adults working as servants inside who see and hear things too." Mitch said, looking over to Aoife.

"Like little old me." She smiled deviously. "I normally work in the kitchens when I am there. But occasionally, I take some scraps down to the prison to leave for the prisoners. Don't worry, I usually take some good stuff to your parents if I can get away with it." She winked. "But that's how I found out. It's also how I found out that kids get sent down there to sort laundry and tend to the prisoners. There have been a fair few down there working at times too."

"The man is a fool," Eugene growled. "And it's amazing that he's managed to hide it so long."

"Yes well, we know how he deals with people, be they children or adults, who try to unearth any of his secrets." Sandra said, a gloomy look on her face.

"He kills them?" Benjamin said, but there was no shock in his voice. What wouldn't this guy do?

"Yes, so no one speaks of what they see. Except those who aren't afraid of course, those in Alliance X. Anyways, when you get inside, someone will assign you to some duties. You'll more than likely get lumped with his bratty kids, Hyacinth and Harrison. They like to get servants to do anything they want, from spoon feeding to amusing them. We keep our fingers crossed that sooner rather then later you get sent down to the dungeons, that way you can scope it out a bit for further research." Aoife told them, all listening intently.

"Can't we just go in and bust them out?" Blair asked, seeming a bit tired at the prospect of playing it slow.

"No." Eugene answered firmly. "Under no circumstances do you just do it. No rebellious acts, no matter how emotionally straining it is if you do witness your parents in a cell. You must stay strong, you've all worked too hard to blow this right at the starting line."

Blair sighed heavily.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Beatrix mumbled. She hadn't considered seeing her parents in a cell and not being able to help them.

"It's not going to be easy." Mike said, his voice soft. "But you can do it."

Beatrix smiled, her cheeks blushing.

"Next on the agenda is ID. Identification. As you enter the building, they scan your ID card."

"Our ID card?" Benjamin questioned. "Well how the hell is that going to work? We can't walk in as Jojo's, they'll swarm us!"

"Duh." Mitch muttered dryly. "That's why we've got you ID cards. All we need now is to take some pictures, once you've got your undercover gear on."

"Undercover gear?" Beatrix asked. She glanced at Brandon, who had been pretty quiet.

"Well you can't go in with those red and pink eyes can you! And they will more than likely guess with you two as well!" Mitch cried, pointing at Blair and Brandon.

Sara pulled a box out from under the table, placing it in front of her. "We have everything here at Alliance X." She smiled.

Benjamin and Beatrix were given brown eye contacts (They first tried blue but they went purpley…), and brown wigs, which made them look much more common (or normal?). Blair put in brown eye contacts too but opted to not wear a wig, Brandon was given a black wig and kept his dark blue eyes on display.

"You look like Elvis man!" Blair scoffed, pointing at Brandon who swung his hips about and grinned.

"You also have a uniform each." Aoife said, taking four pairs of deep purple jumpsuits from the box. "Fetching colour huh?"

"Purple is nice!" Beatrix defended, holding it out to her. "But I prefer my pink dress."

They quickly took photo's of them all once they had popped out and changed into their uniform, then the instant photo's were cut and stuck onto their ID cards.

"Benjamin and Beatrix, you are Warren and Wednesday Combes. Blair, you are Macy Abbot, and Brandon, you are Perry Cartwright. So please, get them names into your heads. Benjamin is Warren. Beatrix is Wednesday. Blair is Macy. Brandon is Perry. Got it? No calling each other by your real names. It could cost you a lot." Mitch instructed, serious now. He clicked his fingers. "That reminds me! We have code names too. I'm Jonas, he's Tom. Jonas and Tom. And Aoife is still Aoife."

They all looked to her as she tutted. "I aint changing my fucking name." She complained.

"Well it's a weird ass name anyway." Mitch grinned.

She gave him a threatening looking glare.

"Macy? Why couldn't I have a normal name?" Blair complained.

"What like Blair?" Aoife said, to which Blair rolled her eyes.

"I like Wednesday." Beatrix said. "Anyway, the stranger they are the less suspicious they seem."

"Exactly." Mitch smiled.

"Can we get this show on the road already?!" Blair barked excitedly.

* * *

Eugene looked around shiftily as they clambered into a giant 4X4 with Mitch (or Jonas).

"Now it is essential you understand that under no circumstances do you use your powers, okay?" He said to them all in a strict voice.

"What the ones we just spent a year perfecting?" Brandon asked.

"The very ones."

"Gotcha." He smiled.

"No really, you mustn't. It'll blow _everything_ we've worked towards." Eugene implored, not one familiar with jokes.

"We know, we know, we're not stupid." Blair said, fluttering her mitt at him.

"Good. Well, good luck, and we'll see you again tonight some time." He said, banging the top of the car and Mitch pulling away.

Mitch headed Townsville bound, passing the huge sign with the hole in it through a picture of the Powerpuff Girls. Benjamin looked up at it, wondering if he'd be seeing his family today, or this week at least.

Driving through Townsville was disturbing. It was like a ghost town, but even stranger, because you could see it was inhabited, but the streets were deserted, and there was a grey, dank feel to the place. The atmosphere reeked of fear; people were about but too scared to leave their houses. There were many buildings intact, and in the distance you could see houses, but the town was also scattered with ruins and debris, some that looked like they had been there for as long as Benjamin hadn't been there. But then they rounded a corner and suddenly a large deep purple building was in the distance.

"What is that monstrosity?" Benjamin asked.

"That, _Warren,_" Mitch said, trying to get them using their code names. "Is RC Inc. Ramiro Courtezs' headquarters. They built it over the old City Hall."

Brandon noticed a pair of stern looking men marching down the street. "Who are they?" He asked. They wore smart dark purple suits. "R Trons of course."

"What are those guns they're carrying?" Blair questioned.

"Just that, guns. Some will be full of Chemical X or Antidote X, some with this other chemical RC uses, and some are just plain guns." Mitch explained.

"To kill with?" Beatrix asked, swallowing.

"Yup. Don't worry though, I used to watch bullets bounce off your parents, they can't do shit to you three. The Antidote X one probably won't do you a good turn though, I'd stay away from that."

"How on earth do you defend yourself against those guys?" Benjamin wondered out loud.

"We have our own weaponry." Mitch grinned. "Anyway, that doesn't matter right now, we're almost there, so you need to listen to me. I'm going to take you all to Aoife, who is going to take you to a senior servant. They will tell you what you're doing and where you're doing it. You gotta bare in mind this is a long process. It could be weeks, months before you find any information worth mentioning. But at the same time, it could be days. Just be patient. Do your duties, don't stick out too much, do as you're told. It's not easy, trust me I had a whole heap of trouble with it at first, especially if you find yourself in close proximity to his _lordship_ himself. But keep it under control. We've all worked too hard to screw it up by getting angry or whatever. Just remind yourself in your head that you're working against him, and you're fighting for justice. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Warren, Wednesday, Perry and Macy, right?" He said, and they nodded. He then pointed to himself. "Jonas, remember? I might not be about today if they have me rounding up waifs and strays for servants. Right, let's go." He said, parking the car.

Jonas got his ID card out, and a guard scanned it, letting him walk through the door. He turned then, gesturing to the four children. "These are new. All new ID's, won't have been formerly scanned yet."

"I see. No worries." The guard said, taking their ID cards and examining them. Happy they weren't fake; he scanned them all, pressed some buttons on his device then nodded. "Through you go."

Beatrix took a deep breath as she stepped through, feeling a little nervous. It would be okay though. Just, act natural. She figured any other 11 year old girl who was taken into the evil world ruler's headquarters to work as a slave would be scared anyway.

She relaxed a little when she saw Aoife, who had left earlier then they had that morning. She was wearing her usual poker face, and cocked her head, telling them all to follow her.

"Good luck." Jonas whispered as he turned in a different direction.

"Like they'll need it." Aoife commented. "Right, the woman I am taking you to is Miss. Krueger, she is a senior server. Not a nice woman, but not many people here are. They do as they're told to stay alive and that's all there is to it. Like I said earlier, kids aren't under much scrutiny. Once you're a bit older you get watched like a hawk till they find you at least semi trustworthy. Hopefully you go straight down to the prisons." She quieted when they began to approach a woman, who was directing people into different directions.

So far all they'd seen of the headquarters was blank, winding corridors. The building was vast and towering, there had to be hundreds of wings and rooms.

"Miss. Krueger, I've got some servers for you." Aoife said as she approached.

Warren looked her up and down; she was a large, strict looking woman, mousey grey hair pulled back in a sleek bun. She wasn't wearing the violet jumpsuit like they were, she had a purple blouse on and a tight black skirt.

She glanced at them from beneath her nose then down at the digital tablet she held on her hand. "Yes, I saw we have four new ones on the system. The youngest 11, the eldest 15?" She questioned.

"That's right." Aoife said. "They have scattered time tables."

"Even better." Miss. Krueger said, looking at them all again. "You know how his lordship doesn't like too many prying eyes in his headquarters, the less the same people are here the better. Saying that, they're only children so he won't be bothered." She sounded as if she thought his way of thinking was ridiculous. She wasn't the only one.

Miss. Krueger prodded the tablet she held with the stylus, sweeping her fringe out of her face before she began speaking again. "Warren Combes and Wednesday Combes, you two can go directly to Miss Hyacinth and Master Harrison's bedroom, it will need tidying completely. There is a cupboard full of supplies in one of their en suite bathrooms." She paused, handing Warren and Wednesday a piece of paper each. "Here is your map of the headquarters. This will be taken off of you both when you leave, so _do not lose it_. There will be dire consequences if you do misplace it. Once you have cleaned their room, ask them if they need anything doing for them. You can amuse them for the day."

Warren thought that wasn't too bad, considering they could have been cleaning toilets all day.

"Perry Cartwright and Macy Abbot, you two can go down to the laundry wing and help wash, dry and fold the clothes." Miss. Krueger said, handing them two a map each too. "The same rule applies, do not lose these. I'll have all four of you report back here at," She glanced at her watch. "7pm sharp, then we can help you leave to go back to your homes. Off you go."

With one last look at Aoife, who nodded, urging them to go, they set off along the corridors.

Wednesday and Warren were examining their maps trying to figure out where the children's room was. Macy and Perry were following on behind.

"Washing, drying and folding clothes for 8 hours! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Macy complained under her breath. "I don't even know how to fold clothes!"

"Me either." Perry agreed.

"I'm sure they'll show you how." Wednesday mumbled back. "The laundry wing is on one of the basement levels. So, you have to go down a floor. The kids room is up four levels." She said as they approached a row of lifts.

Warren sighed, nodding in agreement. "Right. Be safe. Don't do anything suspicious, and don't use your powers. Remember Eugene said this place was riddled with cameras, so keep your eyes peeled. And if you _do_ happen to go down to the prisons, and you _do_ happen to see…" He paused, knowing they knew whom he meant. "Don't lose your cool, as difficult as I know it may be. Just scope the place out _discreetly_. Good luck and we'll see you at 7pm."

They nodded; then both duos entered their separate lifts.

* * *

It seemed that the higher the floor the higher standard it was decorated. When they reached the fourth level and stepped out, Wednesday reading the map intently and Warren looking around, he couldn't help but notice the gold chandeliers hanging from the tops of the walls.

"I think it's just along from here, third door on the left." Wednesday mumbled, turning the map slightly. Warren nudged her, making her look up quickly.

"What are you two doing?" A man in a violet suit was stomping towards them, a suspicious glint in his eyes. He was pale, extremely pale, his hair was slicked back and as pale as his complexion. One of the menacing looking guns was clear on his belt. Warren squinted at him. He seemed somehow familiar. He couldn't be though, why would he recognise anyone who worked here, besides Alliance X members under cover?

"We're servers. We're trying to find Miss Hyacinth and Master Harrison's room, to clean it." Warren said, noticing the nervous tremble on his sister's lower lip.

He rose a thin, light eyebrow. "Names?" He demanded, pulling a small tablet from his jacket pocket.

"Warren and Wednesday Combes." Warren spoke confidently. Little did he realize this made the man more suspicious of them. He zeroed in on a small label on the back of his tablet. His name was Elmer.

Elmer began to tap their names into the device. He pulled a disappointed face when their names popped up as servers, sent to clean the Courtez children's bedroom, then amuse them till 7pm. "It's the third door on the left. You are to knock and wait until you are given consent to enter. No dilly dallying about this place, it's not a playground." He instructed, then strode off.

"This is the last place I would wanna play." Wednesday muttered.

"Come on, let's go get this over with." Warren said, squeezing her hand and pulling her along slightly.

They knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?!" A shrill female voice shrieked from inside.

Warren rolled his eyes. Spoilt brats, just as he'd expected.

"Servers. We've come to clean your bedroom." Wednesday spoke, much more confidently then she looked.

"About time, we've been waiting all morning for them to send someone down." She continued, then ripped the door open. Stood in front of them was a girl, she must have been the same age as Warren was, with short, curly red hair, a smatter of freckles on her cheeks and nose, and mean little brown eyes. She placed her hands on her developing hips, frowning at them.

"We've been waiting for ages!" She barked, but then she looked at Warren, and her eyes went a little soft.

"Sorry, we've only just been sent." Wednesday said.

"Shall we get started?" Warren asked, struggling to keep his voice sounding normal. He felt a surge of anger just looking at her. So she was the daughter of the bastard who was holding his parents captive, of the man who had torn so much away from him and his sister and cousins, and family.

She smiled a soft smile, but it didn't improve her demeanour. "Yeah, yeah sure. Come in. I'm Hyacinth. You are?" She asked, her voice not sounding as demanding this time, more polite.

"Warren. This is my sister Wednesday." He muttered, not looking at her but surveying the state of the room. There were no beds in it, just tons of food wrappers, and dusty sides, a huge TV in the corner and a young boy, glued to it, game controller in his hands.

"That's Harrison, my little brother." Hyacinth said, her voice sounding disgusted.

He tore his eyes away from the screen to issue them both a nasty glare. He had a snidey, snaky look about him, with the same mean brown eyes as his sibling. He wasn't a redhead, he had jet black hair that was combed back.

"They are supposed to call us Miss and Master, Hyacinth. You should have them punished." He muttered.

"Shut _up_ Harrison. Oh my _god_ you're so annoying I swear to god!" She screeched, then turned back to Warren, smiling serenely. "Don't mind him. You can call me Miss though, if you like."

"Erm, whatever, _Miss_." Warren answered sarcastically. He looked to Wednesday, who was giving Hyacinth and her brother odd looks. Suddenly she smiled knowingly. Warren gave her a confused look.

"The cleaning stuff is in the bathroom!" Hyacinth shouted at Wednesday, then gave her an intimidating look when she froze in place. "Well what are you freaking waiting for, go little girl, go!"

Warren practically growled, clenching his fists. But Wednesday collected herself. "Yes Miss." She said, then dashed out to the door.

"So Warren, is this your first day?" Hyacinth asked, her voice oozing and polite now.

"Yup. Miss." He added quickly.

"Don't you think its fate that you ended up here with me? On you're first day working here?" She grinned.

"Erm, I can't say I believe in fate, Miss. Anyway, I better go help my sister."

"Okay." Hyacinth sighed, sitting down on an armchair and watching him go. "Don't work yourself too hard! I can give you a drink if you need one, we have a refrigerator in our snack room."

"Stop being so nice to him." Harrison snapped. "He's just a server boy. We're not even supposed to talk to them!"

"SHUT UP HARRISON! I do what I want, when I want, I don't _care_ what you say!" She shrieked. He ignored her.

Wednesday and Warren were gathering rubbish bags from the cupboard. "I don't think I've ever met two people as rude, and that's saying something considering the places' we've lived in over the years." Wednesday commented incredulously.

"This is going to be a long day." Warren agreed.

* * *

As Warren switched the vacuum cleaner off, he turned sharply to yank out the cable and found himself face to face with Hyacinth Courtez. A strangled noise came out of his mouth at the shock; he hadn't been aware she'd entered the room, let alone began breathing down his neck.

Hyacinth however, giggled girlishly and covered her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get so close! I was just, just watching you work."

"Err, don't worry about it. Miss." Warren said, being sure to take a step away from her, shielding the obvious move of disgust with pressing the button on the vacuum cleaner to wind the cord up.

"So what the hell brings you here?" She asked, her eyelashes lowering as she watched him picking up the hoover pointedly; his way of saying 'I'm done. So let me get out of here.'

But instead, he shrugged. "Work is work, right?"

"Apparently so. I wouldn't know." She smiled, giggling again. It took everything in him to not glare at the girl before him.

"Right. So is there anything else that needs doing?" Warren answered flatly.

"So is it just you and your sister or are your parents here too?" Hyacinth questioned, completely ignoring his enquiry. Why was she asking so many questions? And why wouldn't she leave him alone? The girl had been confusing (and annoying) the hell out of him all day; one minute screaming at them both when they done something 'wrong', the next apologising for her brother's behaviour, asking odd questions and giggling at him a lot. Was she suspicious of him already? They'd only been there for a matter of hours, and someone was onto them already? He looked at her closely. She sure didn't look suspicious. She kept fluttering those long eyelashes of hers, and she had her hand on her hip, which she kept jutting out.

Realising it had been too long for him to have still not answered her, Warren swallowed and replied: "Just my sister and I. My parents are dead."

Her expression changed to one of sadness and she blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Right." He said gruffly. "So is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?"

* * *

When 7pm finally rolled around, Warren, Wednesday, Perry and Macy couldn't wait to be Benjamin, Beatrix, Brandon and Blair again, but both for different reasons.

Brandon and Blair, because if they saw another item of clothing they would hurl, Beatrix and Benjamin because of how insufferable the Courtez children were to be around. It was evident their father was the ruler of the world, they were used to getting what they wanted, and couldn't comprehend that not happening.

They waited for Mitch to turn up to pick them up, but instead it was Mike, or Tom, who arrived, winding down the window and cocking his head, beckoning them to jump in.

Blair got to the front first this time, so Benjamin sat in the back with Brandon and Beatrix.

They rode in silence until they were out of Townsville (Beatrix began speaking almost automatically but Mike had silenced her). Once they were out of the furthest, most ruined part of the once proud city, Mike spoke.

"So how was your first day?"

"Oh my god, mind numbingly boring!" Blair exploded.

"Yeah! We had to fold clothes ALL DAY. Like physically all day." Brandon agreed. "No break!"

Mike scoffed. "Of course there was no break, this isn't a job, you don't get paid, you just work for him. What about you two?" He directed his question to the two redheads (who were still brunettes).

"We cleaned the Courtez kid's rooms'." Benjamin said flatly, reliving the hellish day in his mind.

"Yeah, it took all day, they have 7 rooms! And that's not even including their bathrooms!" Beatrix cried.

"I'd rather clear away a few toys and scrub a few bathrooms then fold and fold and FOLD!" Blair said, exasperated.

"No, I think it's a good thing you weren't with Hyacinth and Harrison, Blair." Beatrix said.

"Why's that?" She asked her small cousin.

"Because you'd have probably blown everything. And killed Hyacinth. She's a huge spoilt brat. And so is her brother."

"Hopefully I don't encounter her." Blair said, folding her arms across her chest. "It'd be a shame to ruin all this so early."

"Yeah, for all of us! I did learn one thing today though." Beatrix muttered.

"What's that? We got nothing!" Brandon said, surprised.

"Hyacinth sure does like _Warren_." Beatrix cooed, scruffing Benjamin's wig.

"Get off! No she doesn't, she's just some stupid dumb brat."

Beatrix smiled cheekily, and silence fell across the car as they arrived at the rocks by the Powerpuff Girls sign.

* * *

r&r :)


	5. Estimation

Guys I'm so chuffed you're loving this. It's probably one of my favourite stories I've ever written, so loving that you're all loving it too. Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Ramiro Courtez tapped his fingers along his desk impatiently. Professor Drayton was due at his office precisely two minutes ago to discuss his recent findings, and he still hadn't arrived.

When there was a small knock on his office door, he cleared his throat loudly, indicating he could come in.

"Your lordship, Mr. Courtez sir, I am sorry I am late." He began to babble almost immediately. Ramiro held a hand up to silence him.

"I have no time for your pathetic excuses, Drayton. Just do not let it happen again, or there will be consequences, no matter how much I need your team working for me. You'd do well to remember how disposable you humans are." He sneered.

Professor Drayton swallowed loudly, nodding.

"Sit down." He commanded, and the Professor did as he said. "Now I do hope you bring good news?"

Professor Drayton made a dry, exasperated noise, wishing he hadn't been the one from his team of scientists who had been summoned to see the leader of the world. "Erm, well your highness, I regret to inform you it is much the same as last time –"

"Much the same? Much the _same?!_ This is not good enough Drayton! We've been studying their super powers for over 10 years, why are you all so incapable? So incompetent!" He boomed.

"Mr. Courtez, sir, it's just that, as you know, we cannot touch them! They singe straight through human skin. Not even those affected with Chemical RC can go near them! There isn't a lot more we can achieve, and Chemical X can't touch them either –"

"Enough." Ramiro spat, swiping his bandaged hands through his sleek black hair. "You continue your research. And I don't care how many men you lose during. Just recruit more. I'll go and speak to the prisoners again. As they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Professor Drayton's bottom lip quivered, as Ramiro Courtez glared at him. "Leave! Now!"

He got up quickly and scurried out. Ramiro sighed heavily. He'd talk to Blossom. She and her counterpart were the most knowledgeable. He tended to actually believe her sisters and his brothers when they said they didn't know, but not the red pair. They weren't stupid. They were hiding something; he just knew it.

* * *

The presence of Ramiro Courtez down in the prison wing always completely changed the atmosphere down there. And not necessarily in a good way.

The guards who were slouching stood up straight and saluted as he waltzed past them.

"Your highness." One of them muttered as he rounded the corner. He ignored him as he came to a halt in front of the Medusin sister's office. He cocked his head to the side, and made a loud 'TSK' sound repeatedly.

Sedusa and Estrild Medusin jumped; Sedusa throwing her magazine up in the air in shock.

"Oh, Ramiro darling, for what do we owe the pleasure?" Sedusa oozed a little nervously.

"I'm here to speak to one of the prisoners. Miss. Blossom, to be precise." He said, looking the least bit amused.

"Does she need punishing?" Estrild asked, her yellow eyes alighting with excitement. Sedusa and her twin sister Estrild were almost identical. There were 2 major differences in the devious women's features: Sedusa, famous for her snake hair, Estrild however, had hair of scorpions, snapping and pinching fearsomely.

"Not yet. However, if she does I am perfectly capable." Ramiro said smoothly.

"Settle down, sister. Ramiro will tell us when our services are needed. She isn't due a good beating from us yet. Would you like me to go get her from their cell, my lord?" Sedusa offered.

"No, that is not necessary, I'll go."

"Remember not to take her down the second corridor opposite –" Estrild began, Sedusa hissing at her to silence her.

"I am fully aware of my own rules, Estrild, you forget yourself." Ramiro replied coolly, his black eyes staring down at her, enough to make her shiver.

She smiled meekly, throwing him the keys to the cell Blossom Jojo resided in, which he caught and swiftly turned away.

"Idiot." Sedusa hissed once more at her sister.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Blossom sat on the floor cross-legged, scuffing at the ground with her foot.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

She was in the bathroom, listening to the sound of the tap dripping. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend it was the sound of the rain hitting the windowpane, or that she was running herself a bath at her home. The home she hadn't been to in the god knows how many years they had been held captive. The home that probably no longer existed.

She took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes tighter, and pulling her knees up close to her chest.

In her mind she could see a warm bubbly bath. Two small redheads splashing and kicking, playing. She opened her eyes wide. It hurt too much to remember. But just like when you have a bad dream, as soon as she closed her eyes again, the scene continued in her mind. She saw a tall, handsome redhead, bundling the pair into a towel each, both giggling as he ruffled the young boys hair and planted a kiss on the infant girl's head.

She opened her eyes again, looking round. She was still in the cell. She peered outside the bathroom. Boomer was sat with his head in his hands on the floor, Butch lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She was still with Boomer and Butch. And her husband, daughter and son were still gone. And so were her sisters.

Boomer looked up, rubbing at his eyes. He smiled a small smile at Blossom, but she'd looked away before she saw it. He got to his feet then, and took the few steps to the bathroom that was connected to their basic cell.

"You okay?" Boomer asked. It was the world's most pointless question but, it was what they all seemed to ask each other so often.

"Uh huh." Blossom answered, looking up at him and taking his extended hand as he pulled her up. "Just, thinking."

"Me too." Boomer said. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them. His beautiful wife, his young son.

Butch didn't talk much. He spent his life in a violent rage or stewing silence. He'd occasionally comfort his remaining brother and sister in law but, mostly he kept to himself, he didn't know how to handle any of what had happened to them. So he kept inside his head, which was what caused his angry outbursts.

Sometimes Blossom and Boomer could reach him, most of the time they just let him be.

Boomer and Blossom themselves had grown close since becoming confined together. Boomer could be fairly expressive and Blossom could be quite close-mouthed, so they'd helped each other in this ill-fated situation, Blossom listening and comforting Boomer, and Boomer doing the same for Blossom when she needed it.

The thing all three of them failed to comprehend was why Ramiro had kept them three alive, but murdered all their family. To their knowledge, Brick, Buttercup, Bubbles and their children were dead.

Little did they know, they weren't far away, in a cell much like their own one.

Footsteps approaching the cell made Boomer and Blossom turn towards the door. Even Butch sat up on his bed, a scowl on his face. His fierce look deepened when he saw the man who had put him in there smirking at him through the rungs of the prison door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Butch growled, jumping off his bed.

"Settle down Butch, I haven't come here for you, but I can find an opening in my schedule to squeeze you in if need be." Ramiro replied placidly, pushing the key into the keyhole. "I'm here to have a word with Blossom." He said, a small, devilish smile spreading across his sharp features, as he looked her up and down.

Blossom wilted a little. Boomer squeezed her shoulder gently. "Why?" He asked him.

"That is none of your business. Come." He gestured to Blossom, who reluctantly followed him.

As they headed for the room in which Blossom presumed they were heading she sighed deeply. He was going to ask her a bunch of questions she didn't know the answers to. Again. And he was going to think she was lying. Again.

Ramiro held the door open for her, locking it behind him and turning swiftly, his black, tiny eyes narrowing at her, a wicked smile on his face.

"I know you're not a fool Blossom. And I have tired of this game we've been playing for much too long now." Ramiro said, his voice bored. He began to pace around her as she stood in the middle of the dark, dingy room, arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not playing any games." Blossom said, her voice slightly strained. She wasn't exactly scared, she knew what was coming, this wasn't the first time Ramiro Courtez had personally asked to speak with her.

"I know you're not a fool. Which puzzles me." Ramiro continued. "Because, why would a fool keep secrets, when the consequences of this secret keeping is being beaten half to death?"

She sighed heavily. "Maybe because I'm not _keeping_ any secrets. I don't know why you can't touch our powers. I don't know why they won't work. Maybe because they aren't yours." She muttered, looking down at the ground.

Blossom gasped quietly as he rounded on her, grabbing her by the scruff of her t shirt and pinning her against the wall, his fist pushing into her throat.

"Anything I want is mine, because I am in charge. I am in charge of everything! I am in charge of the world! Do you understand me?!" He snarled.

Blossom didn't reply, just focused on breathing. Ramiro Courtez was strong, he injected himself with Chemical X regularly, making him as strong as Blossom used to be.

"Answer me!" He demanded, lifting her away and pushing her body against the wall roughly.

"I understand!" She cried.

He let her go, Blossom inhaled quickly, catching her breath.

"If I want something done, it happens!" He yelled, smacking her round the face so hard she fell to the floor. "If I want something to be mine, it's mine!" He screeched, kicking her roughly in the stomach while she was down. "And if I want someone _dead_, they _die! _Do you understand me?!"

Ramiro kicked her body repeatedly, Blossom tried her hardest not to groan or cry, but she could already feel the warm tears on her cheeks. "Yes." She whimpered.

He bent down, grabbing her by her long red hair and pulling her to face him.

"I wanted your _husband_ dead, so I _killed_ him! I wanted your children _dead_, so I killed them! I wanted your sisters _dead_, so I killed them!" He growled menacingly, while Blossom choked back tears. "I can easily let you join them."

"That's fine with me." Blossom spat bravely. Ramiro rammed her face into the ground, standing swiftly.

"No, you won't be joining them. You're too important to me. Plus, keeping you alive is greater torture. Now, back to the matter in hand." His voice was calm and collected now, his composure regained. "Tell me the secret to handling your powers. Tell me why we can't touch them! Tell me why Chemical X fails to heal these burns!"

"I've told you." Blossom answered, her voice slightly composed too. "I don't know. No one has ever physically extracted our powers before, I don't know how they work when they aren't inside me."

In a flash of black light, Ramiro was on her again. He'd grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. Blossom was too weak to stand; Ramiro was dangling her by her wrist a few inches off the ground.

"I don't believe you! I don't understand why you're hiding it. It's doing you no good!" He released her wrist, Blossom landed in a heap on the concrete. "Just tell me!"

"I have nothing to tell!" Blossom exclaimed, her voice hoarse.

Ramiro shot black jets of light from his eyes, hitting Blossom's lower arm, she screamed in agony. Blinking back the tears, she looked down at the bleeding wound on her arm.

Ramiro landed next to her, kneeling down and gently taking her arm. "Oooh, that looks a doozy." He cooed softly. "You can almost see the bone! If you help me, I can fix that. I can see that you receive proper medical care. Even get you out of that cell, perhaps?" He offered, letting go of her arm and taking her bruised face in his hands gently. "I never did like you in with those boys. If you're a good, clever girl, I'll look after you."

Blossom glared at him, shaking disgustedly at his touch, and shook her head. He gripped her jaw hard, making her let out a small squeak. "My wife feels threatened by you, you know. God knows why, you're pathetic." He sniped, letting go of her roughly. "This is over for now. But only briefly. I won't give up. Now get up."

Blossom managed to pull herself upright. Blood was running down her arm from the cut, and her face and limbs felt swollen.

Ramiro opened the door to the room, holding it open for Blossom as she staggered through, feeling the sting of salty tears dribbling into a cut on her cheek.

"Nice work, your highness." Sedusa commented as she walked past her.

"As you were, Sedusa." Ramiro smiled.

When they rounded the corner where Blossom, Boomer and Butch's cell was located, both Butch and Boomer were waiting for Blossom by the door. When they caught sight of her, Boomer cursed under his breath and Butch turned, punching the nearest wall hard.

"Why do you keep doing this?! She doesn't know anything! None of us do!" Boomer yelled as he opened the door up.

"You're going to fucking kill her at this rate!" Butch snarled. "If you need a punching bag or something take me!"

"Don't worry boys, I won't kill her." Ramiro said, stroking down the side of her body seductively. "She's my favourite."

Before either could react, Ramiro pushed Blossom inside roughly, closed the door and locked it, cackling as he swept away.

"Sedusa, call for some servants to come clean her up. I'm sure their cell needs cleaning too."

"Yes sir." Sedusa said, turning to grab up her tablet.

"Young ones remember. Childish minds are scarcely believed."

"Of course sir." Sedusa said obediently.

* * *

Benjamin sighed deeply as he watched Townsville pass in a blur from the car window. They'd been going in undercover for 2 weeks now, and still none of them had seen any glimpse of the prisons, or their parents. Him and his sister kept being stuck with Hyacinth and Harrison, and Blair and Brandon were either in the laundry department or the kitchens with Aoife.

"I am getting so sick of this now." Blair grumbled. "I'm beginning to think all we're doing is just being dogs bodies for this guy, we're not doing any undercover work at all!"

"I did tell you it don't happen over night." Mitch said as they pulled up. "Now keep your voice down, we're here."

Miss Krueger greeted them in her normal position, and Warren, Wednesday, Macy and Perry waited to be told they were going to the laundry department/Courtez children's rooms.

Sure enough, Miss Krueger sent Macy and Perry off to the laundry department. They left reluctantly, waving as they went.

Wednesday sighed, imagining another day of Hyacinth screeching at her and swooning over Warren; Harrison just plain glaring and making demands of her all day.

"Do you two know where the prison wing is?" Miss. Krueger asked, peering down at them from below her tablet.

Wednesday gaped at her, and Warren tried to keep his cool. "Err, no but, we can take a map down there." He said coolly.

Miss Krueger nodded, looking from Warren to Wednesday. "Don't look so frightened, you'll be fine down there if you stick to the rules. One of the Medusin's has requested someone come down to clean up a prisoner. You both go, she's too young to go down there alone for my liking. You're familiar with the Medusin sisters?"

Warren had heard of them but knew little about them. He shook his head honestly.

"Sedusa and Estrild Medusin. They are in charge of punishment, and they reside down in the prison wings mostly. Report to them when you get there, they have an office. They will direct you in your duties. Do not go off anywhere down there without permission, there will be grave consequences if you do." Miss. Krueger explained, handing them both their maps.

Warren nodded. "Thank you Miss. Krueger." He said, beckoning Wednesday onwards.

Once they were round the corner, Wednesday smiled nervously. "Do you think we'll see them?"

"Quiet Wednesday." He snapped, but then answered her anyway. "I don't know. There's bound to be other prisoners down there besides them… We'll have to see, just, keep your cool, okay? And stay with me."

She nodded apprehensively. "Bet you're glad to be away from Hyacinth for a bit."

"You bet I am." He replied with a small smile. Even he couldn't hide his excitement. It was a strange feeling though, excitement and anxiousness, not many people are presented with potentially seeing someone you thought had been dead for 9 years.

* * *

The stairway to the prisons was winding, cold concrete, and was very, very long. It was also lined with many cameras, starting about a quarter of the way down, Warren noticed. They were definitely being watched as they headed down, and they knew about it too.

When the stairs finally ended, they came to a clearing. Stood beside them was rigid, and mildly suspicious looking guards. R Trons, perhaps. The prison wing was very grey, and it had an air of devastation to it. As Warren took in all he could, Wednesday tapped him on the arm, and pointed to a door nearby. The Medusin sister's office. They'd been told to report to them, so Warren approached the door and knocked.

A tall woman, who wore quite provocative clothing answered the door, looking at them almost as if they weren't even there. She had wild red hair and scary yellow eyes. But the scariest thing about this woman was her hair, it wasn't hair, it was made of scorpions, snapping ferociously as she spoke.

She tutted, and placed a pale hand on her hip. "About time you got here! The prisoner's need their cell's cleaning. I don't recognise you two." She said, then shrugged. "Sedusa, will you take them, I'm busy reading a pretty steamy book right now."

They heard a violent sigh from inside the room, and another woman appeared, pushing the first out of the way, irritated.

She was almost more frightening to look at. Her eyes were a piercing lime and her black hair was made of threatening looking snakes.

"Follow me." She snapped, and they did, listening to the sound of her heels echoing around them.

She came to a door close by her office. Pulling it open, she guided them both in impatiently. "Listen you little brats: this is the supply room. One side is your cleaning equipment, the other medical. And trust me, today you're going to need both." She grinned wickedly, and both Warren and Wednesday felt like they might throw up all over her tall red boots. "I'll guide you to the first cell, and when you're done in there, you call me, and I'll come out and I'll direct you to the next cell. Got it?"

They nodded, both too anxious to speak. She turned sharply and left them to it. They noticed a row of chrome trolleys. Warren instructed Wednesday to load one up with medical supplies, while he loaded the other with cleaning bits.

When they left the supply room pushing their full trolleys, Sedusa came out again and guided them to the first cell.

Warren could hear his heart thumping so loudly, he wondered if Sedusa could hear it too (he knew Wednesday would be able to). He tried to steady his breathing, and told himself he probably wouldn't see any of them, and probably didn't want to, considering Sedusa had said they would need the medical supplies. He didn't think he could bear seeing either of his parents, aunts or uncles in a bad way.

He looked down at his little sister as they rounded the corner, and with his superior eyesight, he could see she was shaking. He wanted to reassure her, but he couldn't give anything away.

"Well, well, well, didn't he give you a beating this time, Blossom?" Sedusa oozed, smiling wickedly.

Blossom was sat on the floor of the cell, Butch and Boomer sat with her. She didn't even satisfy Sedusa with a reaction, she was too busy holding a wad of toilet paper covered with blood round her lower arm. She was an absolute mess.

"Oh fuck off Sedusa." Butch snarled.

"I wouldn't have that tone, I was bringing these two in to help you, as much as I think Ramiro should just let her bleed to death. For some reason he wants you three alive. I guess I shouldn't moan," She said, opening the cell door wide and jangling the keys on her finger. "I'd be out of a job if he did get rid of you." She grinned.

Sedusa turned sharply to Warren and Wednesday. "Well what are you waiting for? Get in there, you little shits!" She shrieked, pushing them inside with the trollies.

Warren and Wednesday stood looking at the three with wide eyes. They were frozen with shock.

Sedusa locked the door and left, Warren and Wednesday didn't move. Because sitting right before them, was their mother. The mother Benjamin (Warren) hadn't seen since he was 5, and the mother Beatrix (Wednesday) didn't even remember. Beside her were their two uncles: Butch, Blair's Dad, and Boomer, Brandon's Dad. They were there, right before them.

"What the fuck are you punk's looking at?" Butch spat angrily, looking them up and down.

Warren and Wednesday still didn't say a word they just continued to stare.

"Don't be a dick Butch, they're probably just scared, they're only young." Boomer said, turning to look at them.

Blossom hadn't looked up yet, but when she did, she did a double take.

Wednesday however, swayed on her feet the moment Blossom clapped eyes on her. If it wasn't for Warren's quick reaction she'd have fallen. But his reaction was too quick; too quick for human eyes to spot anyway. He cursed himself inwardly.

"Are you okay?" Blossom cried, standing up and rushing over to the young girl (as fast as she could manage at the moment anyway).

"She's fine. Wednesday! Will you get ahold of yourself?!" Warren hissed, trying not to be too hard on her, but they had to keep it together.

"I, I," Wednesday stuttered, noticing Blossom had been feeling her forehead, checking her temperature. "I'm just a little, hot, is all. We should really be treating you." She said, turning to face her mother.

Blossom's rose eyes bored into her as she furrowed her brow. Wednesday pulled away slightly, before she did something they'd all regret.

She turned to her medical tray, pulling out a load of bandages, which she then dropped onto the floor, her hands shaking so much.

Boomer leaned down and picked it up, smiling slightly at the small girl. "Don't be frightened, it's okay. Sedusa won't leave you in here." He said soothingly. Wednesday was finding this too much, Warren could see, so he bent down low to her (she was fairly short, he had gotten pretty tall) to whisper in her ear. "Beatrix, go calm yourself in their toilet. Take some cleaning stuff and give it a clean. When you're feeling a little better come back out."

"Okay." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I just, I, I can't believe, I just –"

"I know." He interrupted. "Go on, it'll be okay."

She nodded, taking the cleaning trolley and scurrying out, apologising all the way.

Warren sighed a shaky sigh, then turned to Blossom, and requested her permission to look at her arm.

She nodded, watching him intently.

"I've got to admit I don't know the first thing about first aid and whatnot." Warren said, trying to keep himself calm. He had a hunch that if he kept talking, and acted as if he truly was Warren the server, not Benjamin Jojo, he might just be okay. "But luckily for you, I'm okay with blood. Her, not so much." He excused his sister with an excuse.

"I wouldn't worry about it, anything's better then bleeding to death." Blossom muttered.

Warren had to pause, his anger was bubbling up inside like a volcano waiting to erupt. His mother was in a state. Her arms and legs were dotted with bruises, and he could see along a small strip of her midriff that it was the most bruised there. She had a deep cut on her lower left arm, which he could tell had been done by eyebeams, and a small cut on her cheek.

He took some alcohol free wipes from the trolley and carefully dabbed at the arm wound, cleaning it and applying some pressure to stop the bleeding. He was careful just how much pressure he applied... Then he took some clean bandages from the trolley and wrapped it tightly round several times. While he did this, Blossom watched him intently. He was a teenager, she could tell by his voice, it had broken. It was rough sounding, and something about it was... Very familiar? Butch was sat on his bed, watching them too, and Boomer was sat opposite the bathroom, watching the young girl clean clumsily.

"So what's your name kid?" Butch asked, still examining him. "We've never seen you two around here before."

"Warren." Benjamin replied, making sure in his head that he _didn't_ say Benjamin. As much as he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that it was him, he was alive, and so was Brandon, Blair and Beatrix, and they were going to rescue them, he knew he couldn't, not just yet.

"And the other kid?"

"Wednesday. She's my sister." He answered automatically, but then looked up at Blossom, regretting it instantly. She looked startled for a moment then, and turned her head towards where Beatrix was.

Warren continued on in silence for a bit, cleaning the wound on Blossom's face and putting a plaster on it. He then found a packet of painkillers in the bottom of the trolley, and a bottle of water. He popped a couple out and passed her the bottle and the pills.

"This should help with the pain." He said.

She took them, smiling thankfully at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, standing. Blossom downed a third of the bottle, then automatically passed it to Boomer. He down another third, then handed it to Butch, who finished the rest. Warren felt sick with rage, they obviously didn't get a lot of food and water. He wished he had something else on him to give them.

To look at them, they didn't look like they were kept particularly well. They weren't emaciated, but they were thin, his Uncles nowhere near as stocky and muscular as they had been in the photo's at the archives, his mother not as shapely as she had appeared. But they were imprisoned; this was expected. Their skin was pale; you could tell they hadn't felt the sun on their back for 10 years. It wasn't exactly like Benjamin and the others had seen a lot of sun at the homes anyway, but they'd experienced a lot more then their parents had done.

He felt extremely saddened being in this cell. He just wanted to hold onto his mother tightly and take her away. Go and find his father and just take them all away.

"How old are you?" Blossom asked, her brow still furrowed as she looked intently at Warren.

"15." He answered slowly, not sure whether to answer or not.

Her eyes widened again, and she turned to look at Butch and Boomer, looking bewildered.

Wednesday wandered in then, breaking the tension. "Bathroom's clean." She smiled.

But Warren knew her well, and her smile didn't meet the eyes. The edges of her eyes were red, she'd been crying in the bathroom.

"Wednesday, it's okay." He muttered quietly.

"I know. I'm fine." She answered just as carefully.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Blossom asked.

Wednesday blushed, as she looked to Warren, then to Blossom. "I'm 11." She said.

"Oh my god." Blossom said under her breath, clapping her hands to her mouth.

Butch rolled his eyes. He knew what she was thinking. "It's finally happened Bloss, you've gone nuts in here."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but then sighed sadly, knowing he was right.

"I was just, commenting at how young they are, to be sent to work here, that's all." Blossom mumbled quietly.

"Yeah well, what more would you expect from Ramiro?" Butch answered angrily.

* * *

Sedusa locked the cell door back up, sticking her tongue out at the three inmates inside. "Come on you little brats, the next cell is this way." She yelled as she clip clopped away. Wednesday disappeared out of sight first, Warren last. He looked Blossom in the eye as he went, and he winked. It was the only thing he could think to do, to reassure Blossom that things were going to change soon, and that he wouldn't let his mother and family be treated this way for much longer.

Blossom blinked confusedly as they left. After staring after them for a moment or two, she turned to Butch and Boomer.

"That was, odd." She muttered, climbing stiffly onto her bed.

"They were nice kids. Far too nice to be sent down to this dump." Boomer murmured, annoyance in his voice. "That little girl was terrified, she was crying in the bathroom as she cleaned it."

"They were the same ages as Benjamin and Beatrix would be. Well, what I think they could have been anyway." Blossom said quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Boomer answered.

"And did you see how quickly he caught her? He moved as fast as the R Trons do." Blossom mused.

"I noticed _that_ too." Boomer added.

Butch scoffed. "It wasn't them though, Blossom." He said, sitting up and looking at her.

She didn't reply, just looked at the ceiling worryingly.

Butch could see she wasn't convinced. "I know we've been trying to keep our heads over the years we've been in here but, you're bound to lose it a little."

"I'm not going crazy Butch!" She cried, sitting up herself now. "I, I think that _was_ them."

Boomer gave her a concerned look. "Blossom our children are gone."

"I know." She mumbled quietly. "I know that. But, I swear that that was them. He had, he was so tall like you two and, and Brick was, and he just had so many of Brick's mannerisms. He even sounded like him. Didn't you see it?"

Butch and Boomer went quiet, not wanting to deny he _did_ act like Brick, but not wanting to seem insane either. Butch didn't like talking about the loss of his brother, much like he didn't like talking about the loss of his wife and child too.

"He winked at me as he left."

"Did he?" Boomer asked, looking stunned.

"Yes! He winked as he left, that was Benjamin, and Beatrix. What if they weren't killed all those years ago? You know what Ramiro is like with his rules about kids? He thinks they're inferior, nothing to worry about. Oh my god, they've grown so much."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. The boy was 15 right? He mighta just had a crush on you, just cos he winked, it doesn't mean it was your dead son?" Butch said, folding his arms over his chest. "They weren't even redheads!"

"Way to be sensitive about it Butch." Blossom frowned. "I don't care what you say anyway. I know my children when I see them."

* * *

When Wednesday and Warren got to the next cell (located around a strange twisty corridor that seemed to be behind the cell they'd just been in, in a round and about way), both were relieved to see none of the inmates were injured. They left the medical trolley outside and brought the cleaning one in. Sedusa didn't have as much to say this time, she trotted away without a word, leaving the two puffruff's in the cell with Brick, Bubbles and Buttercup.

These three looked in much better stead. Bubbles was sat on her bed, smiling curiously at the pair of them. Buttercup was next to her, but she wasn't smiling. She was glaring.

"What the fuck are you punk's looking at?" She growled.

Warren and Wednesday grinned in response. That's what Uncle Butch had said. It was scary how alike Blair and her mother were. Beatrix wished so deeply Blair and Brandon were there.

"Oh give it a rest, Buttercup. They're just here to clean. And they're probably shocked because every fucker out there thinks we're dead." Brick muttered from his bed.

Warren and Wednesday turned sharply to see their father, lounging out on his own bed, arms crossed as he stared at the ceiling. Unlike their aunts, he hadn't even bothered to look at them.

"I like you better when you're in one of your quiet moods." Buttercup said, narrowing her eyes at Brick.

He ignored her. Warren and Wednesday watched their exchange, still smiling.

"At least someone finds you two entertaining." Bubbles sighed, jumping off the bed. "Can I help you guys? I get so bored in here."

Wednesday grinned. Her Aunt Bubbles was so friendly; you couldn't be in close proximity to her without feeling a little bit of warmth. She had to hand it to her too, she was in perhaps one of the worst situations anyone could be in, but she was still smiling.

"Sure." Wednesday shrugged as her and Bubbles went into the small bathroom that was connected to the cell. "I'm going to be cleaning the toilet though…"

"That's okay." Bubbles said. "I actually used to like a little spring clean. Before…" She trailed off, her blue eyes looking a little hollow. She caught Wednesday giving her a concerned look, her brown eyes filling with tears, and she smiled. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay, you may be cleaning prison toilets but at least you can leave huh?"

Wednesday nodded weakly, sighing. This was so much harder then she thought it'd be.

Warren just stood waiting, feeling a bit of a spare part, there wasn't enough room for a third person in there, and with Bubbles helping there wasn't much to do.

Feeling like he was being watched, he looked round and noticed both Buttercup and his Dad scrutinising him.

It was eerie how alike Blair and Buttercup looked. They even had the same pissed face, or more permanent glare.

"How old are you?" Brick questioned. He had rolled onto his front, watching Warren from the top of his bunk.

"15." Warren answered.

"And the girl?"

"11. She's my sister." Warren couldn't believe how despite the disguises, both their parents had seemingly clocked on.

Brick furrowed his brow, looking at the ceiling again and lying back down.

"Interesting. I had two kids probably around the same age as you two." Brick said flatly.

"I know." Benjamin replied, smiling a small smile.

* * *

r&r :)


	6. Exposure

Hey guys! Sorry for a quiet patch, been a little busy what with the holiday season and all. So there's a couple of things I wanted to let you guys know, but I'll be quick so you can get on with the chapter. Firstly I wanna thank you all for reading, enjoying and reviewing! So pleased you're all loving this. Secondly, another reason for me not being very active at the minute is because I have some news... My hubby and I are expecting our second baby :D We are over the moon, but man oh man have I been suffering with morning sickness this time around! It is not even funny how bad it's been. Has started to clear up just in time for Christmas (fingers and toes crossed!), so hopefully I can get on with life again. Living with your head stuck down a toilet is no fun.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I hope you all have a lovely Christmas/happy holidays! xxx

* * *

Blair and Brandon (or Macy and Perry) continued to straighten and sort through the mountains and mountains of clothes, one by one, getting more and more sick of the colour purple with each garment they folded.

It felt like this endless chore would never end, and if they kept getting lumped with it they would never get to continue on with the plan.

At times, Brandon felt like he actually was Perry Cartwright, and that he was no longer Brandon Jojo, working undercover on a secret mission for Alliance X.

They had gotten to know some familiar faces down at the laundry wing. Miss Wilson, or Fleur, was in charge down there, and though their first impression was that she was a miserable old witch, they soon learned that anyone would behave the way she did if they were folding, washing and drying clothes all the live long day, and that she wasn't actually that bad.

Brandon and Blair were about to like her a little bit more when she came into the room and told them both to stop what they were doing.

"We need some deliveries done. You two have been here long enough to go down to the prison wing. You need to take all the old towels and clothing out from the utility room down there and the cells, and then deliver fresh towels and clothing for them. Okay? You can find it via your map. Report to Sedusa or Estrild when you get there and explain you're there to sort out their laundry, they'll give you the keys and let you get on with it more than likely. That or lock you in. Load up those hampers on the trolley and go." She commanded, pulling a hamper over to them.

Macy swallowed hard and nodded. Not only was she pleased about getting to go down to the prisons, but she got to stop folding for a few hours!

Perry took the trolley and they left the room. Macy began to navigate the map.

"We're already on the right floor for the entrance to the prison wing. We just have to find the stairs." Macy said, holding the map in different directions. "…I think."

"Stairs? But this things on wheels." Perry complained.

"Chill out _Perry,_ it's not like its going to be heavy to carry down." Macy hissed. "Just as long as we don't float or nothing."

When they arrived at the winding stairs to the prison, Macy changed her mind. "Oh Jesus Christ. This is gunna be fun."

As they stumbled awkwardly down the stairs with the hamper filled with clothes, towels and bed sheets, Perry's tummy swirled uncomfortably.

"Macy, are you nervous?" He asked her quietly, as she dropped her end of the trolley with force, wishing she could just launch the damn thing down there.

She sighed. "Maybe a little bit. But not a lot. Excited mostly. Come on, it'll be all right just, play it cool okay?" Macy said, picking the trolley up again.

"Okay." He agreed meekly.

* * *

When they arrived at the prisons, Macy cursed loudly when she noticed the elevator just round the corner from the staircase. Her cursing caused Estrild to poke her head out of their office, glaring.

"What is all that racket?" She hissed.

"We've come from the laundry department." Perry said nervously, Macy too angry to answer.

"Oh. Okay. I suppose you want letting into the cells hmm?"

Perry nodded, both him and Macy bewildered by the snapping scorpions dancing in her hair.

She disappeared from view then arrived back with some keys. Macy couldn't help but wish her parents had their powers, that way they'd need a lot more than a lock to keep them caged.

"Give a shout if they give you any trouble, I could really do with hitting something today." Estrild said as she clogged past them.

Macy glared at her back as they followed her. "It wouldn't hurt to put some clothes on." She whispered to Perry, who sniggered.

But any traces of laughing were gone when they rounded a few twists and turns to the first cell. Inside it there was three people. The first person Perry noticed was a woman: she was pretty short, only a few inches taller then Blair, and had long flame red hair, reminiscent to their redheaded cousins, Beatrix and Benjamin. Her eyes were a soft pink, and her small frame was spotted with purple bruises, a bandage round her arm and a cut on her cheek. She had obviously been beaten. This was Beatrix and Benjamin's mother, and his aunt, Blossom.

The second person Perry noticed was a tall man. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He still had a fairly stocky build despite being incarcerated for 10 years. He was scowling at Estrild with a glare that Perry could only compare to being as terrifying as his own cousin Blair's. This must be Butch, Blair's father, and his own uncle.

The last person in the cell he noted was also a man. He was the exact same height as the brunette, and had golden hair and cerulean eyes. And he was staring directly at Perry with a confused look.

Perry blinked and swallowed, looking away. That was his father.

"Shout when you're done. Don't be too quick, I'm busy in there ya know?" Estrild said, turning swiftly after looking under her nose at the two ruff's and one puff, locking the door and skipping away.

Perry looked to Macy, then to the three inmates again.

Macy was staring at her Dad, hardly being able to comprehend it. She couldn't deny it anymore. That was indeed her Dad. And if her Dad was here, then surely her mother was too.

But Butch had only given them one bored glance, then jumped onto his bed. Boomer was standing by Blossom, who sat down gently on her own bed.

"What are you two here for?" She asked gently, not wanting to frighten them, considering how stricken they already looked.

"Laundry." Macy muttered, her mouth dry.

Perry grabbed onto Macy's sleeve, tugging at it repeatedly to get her attention.

"What?" She finally snapped, turning to him savagely.

"Blair, I think I'm going to be sick!" He whispered.

Butch sat up then, looking over at the pair with wide eyes.

"What did you just call her?" He asked, his voice sounding ferocious, like they were trying to play a cruel joke.

"Yeah _Perry_! What did you fricking call me?!" She snarled quietly.

"Macy, whatever! I'm gunna – I'm gunna chuck!" He exclaimed, his face getting a nice green tinge to it.

"Bathroom's that way." Boomer said, pointing.

Perry ran, throwing his head down the bowl.

Blossom got up, tottering after him, still sore from her injuries. "Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing his back gently.

Perry looked around at her with wide eyes and Blossom flinched back a little. Perry turned away, remembering he was the only one not wearing contacts. His eyes were blue. A dark, midnight blue granted, but still a blue, they'd said he wouldn't need contacts. Blossom had recognised him. And he'd just called Macy Blair in front of them all. The game was up, he may as well tell them.

Macy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he's freaking puking." She muttered under her breath, covering her face with embarrassment.

"Kid, how old are you?" Butch asked, pulling his legs off the bed and staring intently at her.

She rose an eyebrow, trying to keep up the 'Macy' act. "Why do you need to know that? I'm only here to change your bed sheet's and whatever."

"Because I asked. How old are you?" He answered flatly.

"13, what's it to you?" She said back, not liking his accusing tone. Yes, he was her father, but he couldn't know that, not yet. As much as she wanted to be polite and hug him, a big bear hug, like he'd done when she was an infant, she couldn't yet. They'd blow everything if they did. Eugene was right, they needed to take baby steps.

"And your name?"

"Macy." She spat in reply.

"Your _real_ name?" He questioned again, his voice low.

"_Macy."_ She said slowly.

"He called you Blair?" Butch retaliated.

"He's an idiot." Macy shrugged.

Blossom walked through with Perry then.

"Well done, genius." Macy muttered to him. He gave her an apologetic look back.

"Boomer, look." Blossom said, gesturing down to Perry. "His eyes."

Boomer did look. And his mouth went o shaped. "Brandon?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Perry's face lit up at his fathers' recognition, and he gave the game away. He smiled.

Macy threw a balled up pair of socks at him with such speed he fell on his bottom.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She growled. "Take their dirty sheets off their beds you good for nothing –"

Butch interrupted her. "Oh my fucking god. What the fuck's going on, this is nuts! That girl, is like –"

"I told you!" Blossom cried triumphantly. "And _you_ tried to say I was going crazy!" She said, jabbing a mitt at Butch.

Macy was beginning to panic. It wasn't supposed to go like this. They were undercover! She decided to just ignore them. Go in, do her work, like she'd been instructed to do. Damn, doing as she'd been told felt ever so strange.

She squeezed in between them and helped Perry undress their beds, making sure to roughly shove him as she did so. Blossom, Boomer and Butch watched them, in complete shock.

They worked quickly and silently now. Half silently anyway, Macy was hissing threats of what she was going to do to Perry when they got out of there.

Perry was frightened he had ruined everything, and Macy was trying to compose herself inwardly.

Within a few minutes they had stripped and redressed their beds. Now they just had to take the old towels and clothes and give them new ones.

"Go stand by the trolley and _be quiet._ I can't _believe_ you nearly screwed it up!" Macy hissed to Perry.

He sighed, standing by the trolley as Macy went into the bathroom with a pile of freshly laundered towels.

Perry felt 3 pairs of eyes on him immediately. He looked at the ground, it seemed like the easiest option.

"This is insane." Blossom muttered.

"But… Our children are gone." Boomer said, sounding thoroughly confused.

"Yep." Butch said, popping the p. "So we were _told_."

"This is too much just to be a coincidence?" Blossom said, giving the two ruff's a desperate look, imploring them to see that she wasn't going mad. "First two servers that seemed like Benjamin and Beatrix in disguise came in. And now two that look like Blair and Brandon in disguise? We've been here roughly 10 years, well as much as we can estimate, and these kids are around the age they would be now." She whispered ever so quietly. "It's got to be more than coincidence?"

Boomer looked at Perry helplessly. "Is your name Brandon?"

Perry swallowed and shook his head. "It's Perry." He mumbled, hating lying.

"Oh." Boomer muttered, but Butch scoffed.

"Of course he's not going to say outright, idiot. If it _is_ them, they're in disguise right? Maybe Ramiro only thought he killed them…" Butch mused. "What's the girls name?"

"Macy." Perry murmured.

"Then why did you call her Blair?"

"Because, because –" Perry looked over at Macy in the bathroom. She poked her head out, scraping a hand across her neck, pulling a threatening face. Perry sighed. "Because I'm an idiot." He mumbled again, looking down.

Butch blinked, not sure what to say, then Macy came storming back through with an armful of dirty laundry. "You got that right." She said, dumping it all in the hamper on the trolley. "Come on, we better go." She said in a slightly sadder tone. She banged on a metal rung, alerting one of the Medusin's they were ready to come out.

But just before she left, she turned to Butch and looked at him, really looked at him and took every detail in. He was just as she remembered, except looking a little older and rougher. She looked at him, and she looked at his face, and she gave him a determined smile. And then they left.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you just done that!" Macy hissed, her voice so low and quiet, normal ears wouldn't hear. "You could have jeopardized this whole thing!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I just, couldn't handle it." Perry replied equally as quietly, not knowing what to say, he knew he'd stuffed up. "Anyway, you were just as bad!"

"No I was not!" She whispered angrily.

"You were! When you threw the socks at me, you used your powers!" He hissed.

"I did not! I didn't – Damn, I did didn't I?" Macy said, realizing.

"Yes!" Perry replied indignantly. "They totally clicked on it was us!"

"Okay just, keep your cool this time. If you can't keep it under control then just, I dunno, limit the conversation this time, okay?"

Perry nodded nervously. They both looked round sharply when they realized that Estrild had stopped guiding them. She opened the cell wordlessly and let them in.

"Laundry." She said simply, closing the door behind them.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Brick got off their beds to allow the two to strip them down and put fresh sheets on.

Macy was quite pleased; both had managed to get on in silence. Neither had glanced at anyone in the room, and it had seemed to help make it easier, as much as they both yearned to.

It was quite hard for Perry to concentrate though when he felt a pair of arms grabbing him tightly.

He froze, looking around to see a blonde head resting on his back, holding him tightly. Macy froze too, not knowing what to do. Perry awkwardly patted her back. If he busied his hands then he wouldn't embrace her back like he wanted to.

"Bubbles! Get off him!" Buttercup cried, latching onto her arm and pulling her away. Even without her powers, Bubbles had a tight grip.

Bubbles didn't say anything, she had her eyes squeezed tight shut and refused to let him go.

Brick took her other arm and pulled too. They managed to dislodge her grip on Perry.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked her, confused.

"It's Brandon." Bubbles whimpered, her eyes glittering with tears. Perry looked to Macy, puzzled as to how to react.

"Bubbles…" Buttercup said, shaking her head. "No it isn't. You can't just jump on some random kid."

"It's not some random kid! Look at his eyes!" Bubbles cried indignantly.

Buttercup did and she faltered a little. They were a deep navy, midnight blue. She thought back to her 2 year old nephew, when she'd last seen him all those years ago, bright blonde hair and midnight eyes. But this boy was a pre teen, with black hair, but identical eyes. It could have been him. But chances were it wasn't. She looked to the girl. She was fairly short, a few inches shorter than herself, and had jet black hair, thick and unruly, reaching her shoulders, and sticking out jaggedly. She thought of her three year old daughter, with the thick black mane of uncontrollable spikes. It could be. It could. But this girl had brown eyes, her daughter had green eyes. And not just bog standard green, a minty green.

She looked to Bubbles, who had tears spilling down her face as she glanced at the boy she believed to be her dead son. Buttercup looked to Brick. He was thinking hard, but looked a little skeptical. Buttercup sighed sadly.

"Bubbles, come lay down." She said morosely, guiding Bubbles gently away.

"No! Buttercup I'm serious!" Bubbles hiccupped, reaching for Perry again.

Perry gave Macy a pained expression. 'Keep cool' she mouthed to him.

He steadied his breathing and looked away.

"Bubbles, Brandon is gone. All our kids are. I know its, hard but. You have to be strong. They're _all_ gone." Brick said, his voice hard, but soothing at the same time.

Benjamin really was so like his father. Brick's authoritative but gentle tone was much the same as Benjamin's when he was telling his cousins and sister the very same thing about their parents.

"We've been over this. Ramiro would have been a fool to leave them alive. It would have been one of the first things he'd done once he had us. And they were only with Robin, and only Benjamin knew of his powers and how to use them, his knowledge of using them was fairly limited too. They didn't stand a chance. They would have been killed. You know all this; we've been through it. So there is no logical way that Brandon could be standing in this room with us now, regardless of how much his eyes look like his." Brick said, though his last sentence didn't sound as certain as the rest.

Bubbles had began to sob now, into her sisters shoulder. Buttercup held onto her tightly.

Perry turned to Macy, giving her a pleading look. Macy shook her head.

"Don't be a moron." She spoke evenly, threateningly.

Buttercup looked up sharply at the sound of the young girls voice. There was something familiar about it. It was more mature sounding, but familiar. Gravelly and rough, she seemed to know that voice. But she shook her head. It was only because Bubbles was certain that this kid was Brandon. It was making her think Blair was in here too. But she knew it wasn't.

Perry glared at Macy. "I don't care, I can't do this." He said in a small quiet voice. Brick, Bubbles and Buttercup all looked up and watched the two servants talking.

"Perry, I swear to god, if you do anything stupid I'll knock your block off. And so will _Warren_!" Macy hissed.

"Warren?" Brick asked.

Perry and Macy turned to face their uncle. He was giving them a scrutinising look. "Nothing." Macy muttered. "We better get on with our work."

Brick watched them as they went about their duties, while Buttercup comforted Bubbles. Something was going on, Brick could feel it.

* * *

When the four puffruff's got back to base that evening, they were completely shattered, emotionally and physically.

And Sandra knew something had happened, Brandon and Beatrix went straight to their room, and Blair and Benjamin were quite intent on following them.

But Eugene had called them back and asked them to discuss their day.

"Is everything okay, Blair?" Sandra asked as they walked to a conference room to chat. "You're all awfully quiet."

"Brandon and I went down to the prisons today." Blair said huffily.

Benjamin looked up. "So did we."

"Oh my, I see." Sandra said, startled.

They entered the room and the four sat down. "Tell me what happened. Benjamin you start."

Benjamin sighed, taking a small case from his trouser pocket and carefully removing the brown contacts from his eyes, blinking and shaking his head, glad to have them out. "Well, when we got there, Beatrix and I were sent straight down to the prisons. They have a supply closet down there, filled with cleaning supplies and medical supplies. They sent us into the first cell with both."

"Who was in the first cell?" Sandra asked, voice filled with concern.

"My mother. And Butch and Boomer." Benjamin said flatly, swallowing a little lump that had formed at the very back of his throat at the memory of his beaten mother.

"Were they all okay?" Sandra asked again desperately.

"No." Benjamin said truthfully. "Mom was, in a bad way. She'd clearly been attacked. Butch and Boomer were okay though, besides the expected from living in a cell for 10 years."

Sandra groaned, her eyes filling with a few tears. "Aoife said they were beaten. By the Medusin's, normally. And without their powers…" She trailed off.

"Yes. She was in pretty bad shape. I think it was Ramiro himself this time though, when we got there Sedusa said: 'Didn't he give you a good beating this time?'…Something like that." Benjamin said through gritted teeth.

"He's just keeping them as toys!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Settle down, Sandy, let him continue. Go on Benjamin." Eugene nodded.

"Well, we cleaned her up, and Beatrix got a little upset so I sent her to sort their bathroom. Then we were let out and taken to the next cell. I don't know if there are any more down there but we were only asked to clean two, which contained all our parents in each."

"The second cell is round this weird twisty corridor." Blair added.

"Yeah, it seemed as though each cell backs onto each other." Benjamin said.

"How were the other three?" Sandra asked.

"As okay as they're going to be. None of them were injured. Bubbles asked to help clean as she was bored, so I didn't have a lot to do in there." Benjamin told them.

Sandra smiled at the thought of Bubbles helping Beatrix clean their bathroom.

"What about when you went in Blair?" Eugene asked.

"Well, we went into the cell with my Dad, Aunt Blossom and Uncle Boomer in first too, and Brandon was so shocked the first thing _he_ did was blow chunks as soon as he saw them." Blair said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Oh dear." Sandra said, taking note to herself to go and comfort the younger pair when this meeting of sorts was done.

"Yeah, well Blossom saw his eyes and pointed them out to Boomer, and he got all confused. And Brandon kind of accidentally called me Blair."

Benjamin and Eugene sighed in disbelief, Sandra looked worried.

Blair felt a little bad ratting on him. "He didn't mean it, and only my Dad heard!"

"It was probably just a slip up based on the fact that it was the first time he's seen them and remembered it." Sandra said on his defence.

"Yeah, he won't do it next time." Blair added hastily.

"It's too dangerous… If they found out, all it would take is for one of the Medusins to overhear them talking about it." Eugene said, shaking his head.

"Bubbles knew as soon as she saw him! He should have been given contacts!" Blair cried.

"Maybe we should give him some…" Sandra mused.

"It's too late now, they'll be even more suspicious if Brandon goes in as Perry again with different colour eyes. We'll have to just leave it." Eugene said.

"To be honest, they were suspicious of us too." Benjamin added. "They're not stupid."

"Why can't they just know anyway? What harm will it do?" Blair asked.

"Because of what I just said, Blair! If someone, anyone overheard them discussing it, which they'd be bound to do, they'd be rifling through the servers, trying to pinpoint you four, and then, well you'd end up like your parents, powerless and imprisoned. It's too risky." Eugene commanded. "You're not to tell them."

"I won't, I won't. But you don't seem to be understanding just how hard it is! We've thought our parents were dead for 9 years! And Brandon and Beatrix don't even remember them, it's like a dream come true. It's not easy to pretend we have no connection to them when we're in there!" Blair said, annoyed that Eugene was being so disconnected to them, when the four of them couldn't help but be extremely connected to them.

"Well maybe just you and Benjamin should go back in then." Eugene proposed.

"No, Beatrix and Brandon won't have that." Benjamin shook his head.

"They'll be fine, it's just going to take some getting used to." Sandra reassured Eugene, who looked doubtful.

"They think the ones they aren't with are dead." Blair said, Sandra and Eugene turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The way they've split them up. Blossom, my Dad and Boomer in one cell. Brick, my Mom and Bubbles in the other. Each think the others are dead. I heard em saying it."

There was a silence as they contemplated this. Benjamin was already aware of the situation, and it angered him even more.

"Eugene, if we're going to do this, we need a few choice devices to help us." Benjamin said, placing his hands on the table in front of him.

"Such as?" Eugene asked, both all business now. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Ear pieces. One for each of us, so we can communicate with each other when we're not together. I'll also need some kind of device that allows me discreetly take a photo. That way we can get a copy of the maps to bring back to base. Also, I need some pockets sewed into our uniforms, so we can hide anything we need to bring with us."

Eugene nodded. "We can make them arrangements."

"Good." Benjamin said. "We need to move things along. Since seeing them like that today, we got to get them out of there, and soon."

* * *

r&r :)


End file.
